El Rey y la Cortesana
by You My brown eyed girl
Summary: La vida no da golpes, no destruye: sólo enseña. Hay cosas que ni el amor más fuerte puede superar. -Abre tus ojitos mi amor. -Susurré, pero no. No lo hizo… y esa fue mi muerte.
1. Chapter 1

**_You, My Brown Eyed Girl_**

**_._**

La propiedad intelectual & material de_ -The Twiligh Saga-_ Pertenece a Stephanie Meyer y su respectiva casa editorial.

La historia _-El Rey y la Cortesana-_ Es Absolutamente idea MIA.

**Summary:** La vida no da golpes, no destruye: sólo enseña. Hay cosas que ni el amor más fuerte puede superar. -Abre tus ojitos mi amor. -Susurré, pero no. No lo hizo… y esa fue mi muerte.

.

* * *

**"El Rey y la Cortesana"**

**Capitulo 1. El hijo prodigo vuelve a casa.**

**.**

El cristal derecho de la puerta del taxi se empaño cuando mi respiración choco contra el. Miraba las calles de Seattle como si jamás hubiese salido de allí. Los condominios a las afueras de la ciudad se abrían paso a mí alrededor y yo solo quería que el viaje retardara más de lo que ya había hecho, la opresión en el pecho estaba comenzando a hacer mella.

Había empezado el viaje ahogado caos. Primero, El salir de Londres: toda una hazaña. La tormenta de nieve que nos había golpeado los últimos días parecía no acabar y había ocasionado el primer retraso. Luego en el aeropuerto De Nueva York fue peor cuando impidieron nuestra partida por amenaza de atentado. Bufé. Siete horas sentado en una sala de espera para nada. Ya extrañaba el Viejo continente. Estados Unidos y su miedo tragicómico era exasperante. Y, Para rematar mi una interminable viaje, en la tarde por fin pude tomar el vuelo a Seattle, pero ¡Ja! Me recibieron con las calles cerradas porque el galán de moda estaba filmando su nueva película y las jovencitas de _todo_ el país al parecer, no habían sido más inteligentes porque no podían, _nótese el sarcasmo,_ y habían acampado en las calles de alrededor.¿Dónde carajos estaban los padres de esas neonatas? ¡¿Por qué carajos no habían dormido en otra calle?! Tenían justo que hacerlo en la principal. Genial, casi dos días intentando estar aquí… ¡Heme aquí! Unos minutos mas y de nuevo mi _casa_ me daría la Bienvenida. Reí socarronamente, Olvide por un momento mi travesía y pensé ¿Qué dirían mis hermanos? ¿Qué dirían mis padres cuando me vieran de nuevo? Los pequeños Gemelos habían sido victimas de mis incontables cambios de humor, pero seguramente se alegrarían de estar conmigo de nuevo, Eso esperaba. Mamá como siempre me abrazaría. Aunque quizá también riñera mi actitud, pero no importaba. Así era ella y sólo esperaba su perdón, el daño que le había hecho no lo merecía nadie. Pero, papá… ahí era donde sentía la patada en el trasero, tanto mía como de su parte. Aún muchas veces en la soledad de mi apartamento, escuchaba sus palabras, ese era uno de mis malditos tormentos. No podía olvidar la razón por la que diez años atrás había huido siendo apenas un adolescente, solo esperaba que me explicara todo y…

-Señor, esta es la dirección que ha indicado. -Comentó el taxista irrumpiendo mis pensamientos. Había estado tan ido en mi mente que no me había dado cuenta como las luces de la ciudad se habían ido desvaneciendo tras de mi. Levanté la vista y la Fuerte muralla que rodeaba la casa se levantaba ante mis ojos. Agarré mi pequeño bolso de mano. El único equipaje que había traído, y después de cancelar la tarifa bajé del auto en silencio. Las manos comenzaron a sudarme y era absurdo, me sentía estúpido como un crio llegando a su primera cita. Idiota. Ajusté el _zipper_ de mí abrigo y levanté la mano haciendo presión sobre el pequeño botón blanco que había en el intercomunicador. El timbre. Las rejas negras del gran portón impedían mi paso. _Aún estas a tiempo de huir Edward_, me dije. Pero ¿a quien quería mentirle? Necesitaba estar aquí de nuevo. Era el único lugar al que podría acudir, mi único escape.

-Familia Cullen, ¿Qué necesita? -Una voz nasal se escucho a través de la diminuta caja. Era una voz que no conocía. Las pocas veces que había llamado, siempre había sido mi hermana quien respondía. ¿Desde cuando mi madre tendría servicio? -¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien? -La misma voz volvió a hablar y sacudí la cabeza dejando atrás las cosas sin importancia.

-¿Podría Abrir? Soy… -Callé, ¿Quién era? Nadie, un idiota sin alma, un estúpido sin corazón, ah y un cornudo del demonio. Golpee las rejas enojado. -¡Maldita sea! Solo abre. Soy Edward. -Casi grité. Casi y lo digo así porque en cuanto dije mi nombre el "zzz" del zumbido de seguridad se activó. Di un paso hacía adelante, estaba en casa.

.

..

¿Seria una exageración decir que se podían contar cada uno de los poros de mi piel ante el abrazo que mamá me daba? No, no lo creo. Estaba totalmente erizado. Sentados en la sala. Solo cinco minutos y ya sentía que me asfixiaba con tanta bruma. Digo, no quería ser descortés pero mi pobre madre no entendía que ya no era un bebé. Que su _principito, _como solía llamarme, ya no existía. La miré. Sus ojos miel se mostraban como oro derretido mirándome a través de sus castañas pestañas ahogadas en lágrimas. Me sentí la peor basura del mundo por ocasionarle esto al ser más puro que había conocido. Y seguramente, el único que conocería.

-Tranquila má. Ya estoy aquí… -susurré besando su frente y le sonreí.

-Mi bebé esta en casa. Estás aquí mi amor. Oh ¡Gracias Dios! ¿Te quedarás? -Dijo dejando salir sus lágrimas como si no pudiese creerlo y solo pude removerlas con mis pulgares. La abracé fuerte sintiendo por primera vez algo cálido en todos estos años. Además de un fuerte nudo en la garganta. Quería llorar. ¡Quería hacerlo! Pero podía escuchar sus palabras acusándome _"los hombres no lloran" "se un machito Cullen"_, maldita.

-Si mami _Me._ Lo estoy y ya no me iré. -La nombre como solía hacerlo cuando era pequeño y me llamaba a comer pudin de vainilla. Mi favorito.

Esme Platt. Mi madre, me había tenido cuando apenas era una joven de dieciséis años. Los Platt eran los más reconocidos ganaderos del norte de Texas y su pequeña y única hija, el mayor tesoro de la familia. Claro, una niña joven y hermosa con sus almendrados ojos miel y el color caramelo de su cabello encantaba por donde iba. Era todo lo que un padre quería en sus hijas. Hogareña, hermosa, y quien les daría conexión con otro mundo.

La habían comprometido, por no decir vendido, en matrimonio con el Heredero Cullen. Carlisle Cullen. Mi padre. Para ese entonces, papá estaba por cumplir veinte años y cursaba su segundo año de Medicina en Yale. Cuando apareció en la vida de los Platt fue como si se les iluminara la vida y el sol les sonriera. Él, Era todo lo que la familia quería para su nena, un Tipo Joven, Rico y Apuesto. Hasta ahí todo había sido miel sobre hojuelas, papá viajaba a visitar a mamá por lo menos una vez al mes o lo contrario, Ernest Platt mi abuelo, la llevaba a ella. Los ir y venir, se dieron casi por siete meses donde las dos familias no cabían de la dicha. Ahora no solo tenían sus hijos comprometidos, sino también negocios en común. Ernest decidió invertir la bolsa, siendo asesorado por Thomas Cullen, mi abuelo, el tiburón de los negocios, como solían llamarle. Y este último terminó por comprar tierras para invertir en ganadería. Ambos, seguían sumando ceros a sus cuentas bancarias. "Dichas y mas dichas pequeño" había dicho el abuelo Cullen el día que me contó la historia de Los Cullen Platt.

Eso creía el abuelo, pero, para la última visita. Un mes antes de la boda y de que Carlisle terminara sus clases, El abuelo Platt no pudo ir con ella en el viaje. Entonces, una mañana de Octubre se levanto decidida a hacer su primer viaje sin su papá, empacó su pequeña maleta con vestidos para dos días y con reboso en mano para cubrir sus cabellos cual _Virgen_ de pueblo, salió a enfrentarse a la gran ciudad _sola_. La ansiedad le salía por los poros. Sobre el atardecer llego al campus universitario directo a la casa de estudiantes donde Carlisle vivía. Encontrándose con miedos, sueños rotos y una marca de por vida. Mi madre se dio cuenta que su prometido, el niño mimado de la ciudad no era más que un joven problema. Bebía todos los fines de semana hasta perder la conciencia. Se iba a la cama con cuanta mujer se le cruzaba por el camino y consumía ciertas sustancias de las que ella había escuchado hablar, sólo en las clases de la señorita Heidi, pues a su burbuja jamás había llegado algo así. La jaula de oro era inquebrantable. Hasta ese día…

-Hijo, ¿me escuchaste? -La voz de mamá me sacó de las cavilaciones en las que me había sumergido. La miré, aún sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas que había derramado pero estaban más sonrientes que nunca. Si, mamá era de las pocas que con una mirada podía sonreír. Era hermosa y le amaba, aunque el pasado me hubiera hecho tratarla como una basura. -Decía que si te apetece cenar algo especial, Jessica puede cocinar lo que quieras. -Sonrió señalando tras de mi y me giré un momento. Una Jovencita como de mi edad estaba tras de mi. Sus ojos azules me miraban con cautela mientras pasaba sus manos por el vestido azul cielo que la cubría. Muchas veces había notado esa actitud en otras mujeres. Signo de nerviosismo, eso lo conocía muy bien. Jessica, como había dicho Esme que se llamaba, estaba al igual que ellas. Deslumbrada por mí encanto. Reí de lado, era un jodido ególatra pero conocía mis atributos a la perfección. Los genes Cullen Platt me habían bendecido. _Pareces mariquita alabándote. _Me golpee mentalmente evitando reír.

-Cualquier cosa estaría bien… _Jessica. -_La miré a los ojos mientras su nombre salía de mis labios con ese "dulce y sensual" acento Inglés que enloquecía a otras mujeres. El cual se había quedado en mí gracias a los diez años que había vivido en Inglaterra. Pude escuchar la risita de mamá a mi lado mientras la pobre joven abría sus ojos a mas no poder y tartamudeaba un "si señor". Esperé que se fuera para reír con ganas.

-Edward Anthony Cullen Platt, no te quiero ver molestar a Jessica. -Mamá dio un golpe suave en mi brazo dejando de reír y me miró seria. Simplemente la abracé. Había extrañado esto, sabía que en algún momento deberíamos hablar seriamente. Todo cuanto había pasado nos alejó mucho tiempo. Sabía que ese tiempo no se podría recuperar jamás. Nunca lo desperdiciado volvería. Pero haría lo posible por mejorar el presente.

-¿Celosa señora Cullen? -Reí negando mientras dejaba dos castos besos en sus manos. -¿_De que debería estar celosa mi mujer? -_Un latigazo recorrió toda mi espina dorsal. Su voz fuerte como siempre, demandante. Intimidante y hasta cierto punto misteriosa resonó por el lugar. Podía sentir cada una de mis vertebras reacomodándose en cuanto me enerve. Había olvidado por un momento que el estaría. Sentí el apretón de manos de mamá y le sonreí. Aunque quería golpearlo y sus acciones pasadas me hicieran querer odiarle. Era mi padre, merecía respeto y a pesar de todo. Mucho antes de saber la verdad yo le quería. Giré mi cuerpo lentamente encontrándome con sus orbes azules. Me miraban curioso. Con cautela. No pude evitar inspeccionar su atuendo. Hacía cuatro años no le veía. Justo desde el día que fue a mi graduación universitaria. Sus cabellos aun rubios se mantenían, a pesar de tener hilos blancos flanqueando en sus sienes. Las arrugas alrededor de sus ojos eran diminutas pero notorias. Carlisle Cullen estaba entrando en mitad de su cuarta década y a pesar de los cambios se seguía viendo asombroso. Tenía que admitirlo. Alto, con cuerpo atlético y gallardía. Vestía un traje gris. El _portafolio _negro estaba en su mano derecha mientras en la otra llevaba su bata blanca con dibujos animados. Carlisle Cullen, Medico Pediatra. Igual que yo.

-Padre. -Saludé luego de encontrar mi voz.

-Hijo. -Fue lo único que salió de la suya.

-Y espíritu Santo -Añadió una joven risueña pero con voz temblorosa, haciéndonos reír de paso. Los hoyuelos en sus mejillas se remarcaron mientras solitarias lágrimas descendían por sus delicadas mejillas. Podía ver alegría en sus ojos, aunque se mezclaba con algo que no sabía descifrar. Su delgada figura, ahora era un poco más acentuada en curvas y tenía caminar suave. El cabello rubio atado en una alta cola de caballo se balanceo. La mujer se acercó a mi aferrándose fuertemente mientras se sentaba en mis piernas y no dudé un segundo en responderle el abrazo. Besé el tope de su cabeza apretando mi boca en ella y dejé salir un leve jadeo. Me había estado conteniendo, pero tener a mi pequeña princesa en brazos luego de tanto tiempo era algo que no cambiaría por nada. La abracé fuertemente mientras sentía sus sollozos en mi pecho. Ella y mamá eran quienes más habían sufrido con mi abandono. Pero ella era la única que no había visto en esta década.

-Rosalie… -Su nombre me hizo temblar. Mi pequeña hermanita, apenas de diecisiete años lloró aún más.

-Idiota, estás aquí… -Sorbió su respingada nariz levantando un poco su rostro y sonrió. Volvió a abrazarme y miré por sobre su hombro. Allí estaban mamá abrazada por mi padre mientras limpiaba una lágrima delicadamente. Tras de ellos Jessica miraba la escena en silencio girándose luego para susurrarle algo a Esme. Ella asintió y sonrió. Tomó la mano de papá y se fue dejándonos solos. Concentré toda mi atención en mi hermana quien me miraba como una niña pequeña. Besé su roja nariz y sonreí.

-Así que… ¿me extrañaste? -Comenté para romper el hielo. La tensión nostálgica era palpable. A la mente se me vinieron las horas de largas pláticas con ella vía _skype. _Pláticas donde me rogaba que regresara. Lloraba al despedirse y me hacía jurar que cuando volviera le contaría todos los cuentos para dormir que no le había dicho en mi ausencia. Era adorable, una niña grande.

-Clar…o -comenzó diciendo mi hermana.

-Rose… -Interrumpió alguien haciendo que girara mi rostro. Una menuda chica, delgada y de grandes ojos marrones nos miraba curiosa desde la entrada de la casa. Me moví un poco haciendo que mi hermana la viera y esta le sonrió aferrándose mas a mi. -¿Te pasa algo? -Preguntó la chica y prácticamente corrió a nosotros, enredándose con la alfombra, aunque sin llegar a caerse. Miré a mi hermana y noté que le negaba con la cabeza mientras limpiaba el rastro de su llanto.

-Bells. -Dijo Rosalie saltando de mis brazos a ella. -Regreso… mi hermano. -Señaló mientras la boca de la pequeña niña se abría en una diminuta "o" sin apartar la mirada de mí. -Ven los presento. -Sentenció animadamente y me haló de su mano hasta estar junto a ellas. Ahora que lo notaba la chica era más pequeña de lo que vi en primer lugar, tendría unos ¿Catorce? Quince a lo mucho. Sus ojos eran color marrón, como los… como nada, solo marrón, e igual a su cabello. ¿De donde había salido esa imitación de mujer? -Ed, ella es mi BFFA Bella. Bella, él es mi hermano mayor Edward.

-Bella. Mucho gusto. -Estiré mi mano hacía ella. Escuché apenas un "igualmente" Mientras tomaba mi mano. Era tan pequeña. ¿Comería bien? Sacudí la cabeza esa no era asunto mio, _eres pediatra idiota. Es tu asunto una niña con desnutrición_. Conciencia. ¿Por qué no se quedaba callada?

-¿Para mi no hay saludo? -Reí escuchando otra voz que alejaba mi yo interior. Lo miré y levanté la mano derecha en un puño fuerte luego de golpear mi corazón. Noté la risa de Rosalie y el rodar de ojos de Bella mientras mi hermano se acercaba. Le abracé fuerte dando unas palmadas.

-Enano, mira que crecido estás. -Dije riendo. Jasper Estaba casi de mi estatura, y eso que le llevaba ocho años de diferencia.

-Y lo seguiré haciendo. -Sonrió. Giró su rostro a Bella y esta bajo su cabeza _¿Está sonrojada? _Vaya. Pensé que de esas ya no existían. Aunque me pareció adorable. _Sigue pensando como niña Cullen. Vas muy bien._

-Niños a comer… -Dejé a los pequeños y a mi conciencia atrás en el fondo de mi mente y miré a mamá quien nos observaba emocionada retorciendo el delantal de cocina en sus manos. Su llamado. Siempre era así… _¡Estás en casa! _Me dije con algo de euforia en pensamientos. Ya luego volvería a la realidad cuando toda la bruma del pasado me golpeara de nuevo. Por ahora me obligaría a no pensar en ello.

-Ya vamos mamá. -Dijimos los cuatro a la vez. Ella rio, Rosalie camino como modelo de pasarela en plena semana de la moda agarrando el brazos de Jasper. Yo los miré desde atrás. La chica, Bella, camino tras de mi hermana sonriendo ¿Desde cuando le diría mamá a mi mamá?

-¡Duh! -Bufé y ella giró sobre sus talones. Al parecer me había oído. La miré inquisitivamente levantando una ceja mientras esas dos bolas redondas en su cara, llamadas ojos, me observaban curiosas.

.

..

* * *

_ "_**El Rey y la Cortesana**_"._

_¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto? ¿Sigo o de plano lo olvido?_

_Un inicio corto y raro. _

_Pronto irán descubriendo muchas cosas._

_Bien, no está en mí dejar grandes notas de autor ni nada de eso. Pero por ser mi primer capitulo, sólo puedo darle la bienvenida a quien guste disfrutar esto conmigo. Sus impresiones respecto a lo que escribo siempre serán bienvenidas._

_Quiero aclarar que esta historia ira con calma, decidí jugar un poco diferente con los personajes ¿Para eso son no? Espero lo entiendan y sepan ver, pero aclaro desde ahora, como indica la ficha técnica de información, Será una historia de Bella & Edward. No se preocupen por lo que vean. _

_Lo he puesto M' aunque aún no se el lenguaje que conlleve. Depende como todo se vaya dando. _

_¿Actualizaciones? En lo que mi cabeza de. Puede ser diario. Dos veces a la semana. No lo sé. Sólo pido paciencia._

_._

**Gracias ¡Siempre!**

**_You, My Brown Eyed Girl_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**You, My Brown Eyed Girl**_

.

La propiedad intelectual & material de_ -The Twiligh Saga-_ Pertenece a Stephanie Meyer y su respectiva casa editorial.

La historia _-El Rey y la Cortesana-_ Es Absolutamente idea MIA.

**Summary:** La vida no da golpes, no destruye: sólo enseña. Hay cosas que ni el amor más fuerte puede superar. –Abre tus ojitos mi amor. –Susurré, pero no. No lo hizo… y esa fue mi muerte.

.

* * *

"**El Rey y la Cortesana"**

**Capitulo 2. ¡El amor es una completa y rotunda **_**mierda**_**!**

**.**

El sonido de un alfiler contra el piso ocasionaría un gran estruendo. El silencio que reinaba en mi habitación, ubicada en la tercera planta de la casa, era de densidad palpable. _Jodido Cullen. Estás jodido. _Me dije mientras buscaba una excusa perfecta para resanar tan odiosa indiscreción que había cometido. El tema no era para tratarlo en la mesa por simple respeto. El tema no era para hablarlo aun con mis hermanos por su edad. No quería arruinarles su juventud, con la historia poco sana de la pareja feliz, que a sus ojos, siempre habían sido nuestros padres. Y ella, Bella… la causante de mi vomito verbal. ¡ARJ! _Mocosa del mal._ Levanté el vaso de Whisky que había frente a mí, sobre la pequeña mesa de noche del lado derecho de mi cama. Bebí el último trago que quedaba del ardiente líquido mientras repetía una y otra vez la escena en mi cabeza.

**.**

**..**

_-¿Te gustó la cena bebé? –Había preguntado Esme con voz dulce mientras tomaba mi mano suavemente sobre la mesa. La miré queriéndole decir con los ojos que ya no me dijera así. Tenía veinticinco años y la inocencia de un bebé más perdida que la reputación de Tiger Woods* como el esposo del año. Pero ella insistía en querer darme ese honroso titulo familiar._

_-Delicioso. Realmente debo felicitar a Jessica, es una excelente cocinera. –sonreí divertido imaginando de nuevo su cara. Jamás pasaba del coqueteo si mis intensiones no eran algo serio. Jugar con una mujer era el último de mis principios a romper. Pero aun así, encontraba divertida la reacción ante mis encantos._

_-¿ya caíste en las garras de Jessica Edward? –Inquirió mi hermana con voz cansina. Pude notar en su entonación ciertos matices de molestia, desagrado y burla. -¿Qué pone en la comida esa mujer que todos los hombres babean por ella? –La miré curioso ¿a que se refería todos los hombres? Estaba a punto de preguntar cuando la voz casi imperceptible de Bella llego a mis oídos. Podía jurar que había dicho los "perros huelen el celo". _

_-¿Dijiste algo Bella? –la aludida me miró sonriente. Batió sus pestañas estúpidamente mientras negaba con la cabeza susurrando "dulcemente" un suave no. -A todas estas… ¿Qué haces tu en mi casa a estas horas? Las niñas de tu edad deberían estar durmiendo en sus respectivos hogares. _

_-Edward eso es descortés. Bella es nuestra invitada. –Hablo mi padre por primera vez. Ignoré su comentario y continué viendo a Bella._

_ -Bueno, yo solo paso acá una temporada. Como bien ha dicho Pá –le sonrió a este y yo estreché la mirada –Mis padres están celebrando su decimonoveno aniversario en un viaje al África, así que aquí me tienes. Una niña como tu bien me dices, no puede estar sola en su casa sin protección de un adulto. –Ironía barata, sarcasmo estúpido, fue todo lo que oí en ella. La chica adorable que había visto sonrojarse a causa de Jasper no era la misma que viperinamente sacaba su lengua maliciosa en dirección a mí. Era una serpiente al acecho. Podía verlo. Esa carita inocente y aparentemente angelical no era más que la fachada. El típico caso de una mocosa mimada por los caprichos de sus padres. Un dolor de muela sin curación. Así eran las niñas como Bella. Una fuerte patada en el trasero. Con la que al parecer tendrás que convivir Cullen. Mandé la conciencia y sus anotaciones por el retrete en ese momento. –¿Te molesta que esté en tu casa Eddy? –sonrió dulcemente y yo me atraganté con mi propia saliva. Desde hacía cuatro meses nadie me llamaba así. Odiaba en demasía ese tonto diminutivo. Aunque en el pasado, los dos años anteriores lo hubiese amado. Pero no ahora, no en casa de mi padres. No provocado por una chiquilla. No quería pensar en ella… quería dejarla allá. Lejos de donde estaba, esta era mi casa, mi paz. _

_ -NADIE, te ha dicho que puedes llamarme… así. –mostré mis dientes como fiera al acecho mientras los apretaba._

_-¿Por qué no Eddy? –Repitió de nuevo y yo empezaba a sentir mi torrente sanguíneo a punto de explotar. _

_-Edward, hijo… Tranquilo ¿si? Bella no te llamo así con mala intensión, ¿verdad cariño? –intentó conciliar mamá. –¿No te gusta ese apodo bebé?_

_-No madre, no me gusta. –Dejé la servilleta a un lado y clavé la mirada en Bella, fulminándola. –Te agradecería mocosa., que no te tomes atribuciones que no te corresponden. Eres invitada de mi hermana, no mía. Para ti soy Edward, no te pases de lista conmigo, niñita. –Genial, mi estado bipolar volvía a aparecer. Pase las manos por mi cabello revolviéndolo más si es que se podía._

_-Yo… lo, lo, lo siento. –tartamudeo la castaña poniéndose roja como tomate. Su sonrisa desapareció, pero su cuento de inocencia ya no me lo vendía. _

_-Edward, ¡discúlpate! –dijo mi padre con voz molesta._

_-No. –simplemente respondí._

_-Edward Anthony, Pídele disculpas a Bella, es poco Respetuoso de tu parte faltarle a una joven señorita como ella. –Volvió a hablar Carlisle. Lo miré quedándome en silencio y arquee una ceja divertido. La situación se semejaba a una muy mala comedía hecha en el antiguo Hollywood. –Edward. Estamos esperando. –Levantó su cuerpo de la silla mirándome. Escuché como Tanto Rosalie, Jasper y Bella decían algo pero en ese momento solo la ironía de las palabras de mi padre era lo que podía escuchar. _

_-¡QUE ME VAS A VENIR A HABLAR A MI DE RESPETO A UNA JOVEN CARLISLE! –grité sin poder contenerme, en el acto me puse de pie haciendo que la silla se fuese hacía atrás. –¿En verdad quieres ser tú un ejemplo? _

_-Edward… -susurró mi madre y la miré haciendo que se callara en el acto._

_-¿Entonces quieres que tratemos el tema Papá? –sonreí con mofa. –Por mi no hay problema alguno en recordarte como es que existo. –Apreté las manos. En ese momento me di cuenta de lo que había dicho. El jadeo que salió de la garganta de mamá me congelo en el acto. BRAVO Cullen. Me alabé. –Oh mamá, lo siento… lo siento tanto. –susurré refregando mi rostro y caminé hacía ella arrodillándome a su lado. –Perdón mami._

_-¿Qué quisiste decir Edward? –Una muy curiosa Rosalie me preguntó._

_-Nada, olvídalo._

_-¿Qué quisiste decir con eso de "recordarte como es qué existo, Edward Cullen? –Repitió. Había olvidado lo obstinada que podía llegar a ser mi hermana. Negué de nuevo moviendo la cabeza y me concentre en mamá, quien tenía aun rastro de lágrimas en sus ojos. –¿Alguien puede darnos una explicación por favor? –Se cruzo de brazos._

_-Rose, mejor nos retiramos. –Jasper, como siempre salió a apaciguar un poco la tensión, desde pequeño solía hacerlo cuando mi hermana y alguna de nuestras primas o sus amigas, se enfrentaban por sus juguetes. Al parecer no había perdido la práctica._

_-Pero Jas…_

_-Pero nada… vamos Rose. ¿Bella? –miró a la chica y yo también. Su asentimiento fue lo único que hizo, luego de susurrarle un suave gracias a mamá. Supuse que por la cena. Vi como Mi hermano se fue en compañía de ambas perdiéndose en el corredor que llevaba a la sala, y de allí respectivamente a las habitaciones de segunda y tercera planta. _

_-Mamá… -comencé, ella solo miraba un punto fijo de la pared._

_-Será mejor que vayas a descansar amor… Tú y yo hablaremos luego. –me miro. -¡Vamos! –Mi padre, me empujo no muy cortésmente debo decir. Los vi también perderse por las escaleras._

**..**

**.**

Las diez y veintitrés minutos rezaba el reloj de péndulo gris sobre el escritorio. Mi habitación seguía intacta, tal cual la había dejado. La gran cama de madera pulida se cubría con sabanas y mantas de seda y algodón puro en su totalidad negro, respectivamente. Las mesas de noche encajadas a cada lado de esta eran sencillas y de estilo victoriano, al igual que todos los muebles. Amaba el arte y la cultura cuando estaba en el colegio, mi habitación era prueba de ello. La combinación del marrón de la madera en los toques antiguos, y el negro en los modernos creaban una extraña mezcla, pero sin dudar me gustaba. Lo único diferente eran las paredes blancas como la cal, junto con la alfombra de piel sintética que cubría todo el piso.

Me tumbé boca abajo sobre la cama. Tenía lo que cualquiera a mi edad desearía. Dinero, una profesión, una familia. Juventud y libertad. Pero entonces miraba esta habitación y deseaba que ella estuviera acá. Tantas noches planeando como presentársela a mi familia, decir que me había enamorado cómo mamá siempre quiso. Pero ya no se podía. El amor era una completa y rotunda _mierda. _Ella me lo había demostrado. Ya no habría niños _nuestros. _Cenas en familia. Mamá ya no le enseñaría a hacer mi postre favorito. Ya no, absolutamente nada. ¿Quién decía que los hombres no sufríamos penas de amor? Seguro un maldito bastardo mentiroso a quien el orgullo le ganó.

-Hijo… –Uno, Golpe en la puerta. Dos, Voz de mi padre. Tres, ¡Lo que faltaba! –¿Puedo pasar? –Dijo asomando su cabeza y yo apenas levanté la mía.

-Prácticamente estás dentro. –Susurré obviando el hecho que medio cuerpo suyo ocupaba mi espacio.

-Yo, necesito que hablemos sobre lo que sucedió esta noche en la cena. Edward ¿no puedes simplemente dejar ir el pasado? –Inquirió entre molesto y dolido. Dos matices claramente que pude notar. Los reconocía también en mí. Hasta en eso nos parecíamos.

-¿Dejar ir el pasado? ¡¿Hablas en serio Carlisle?! –Me levanté como resorte quedando frente a él. Misma altura. Un metro, ochenta y siete centímetros.

-Yo sé que te afecta, no digo lo contrario. Pero, ¡oh vamos Edward! Eso fue hace ya veintiséis años. Creo que he pagado mis culpas por ello. –

-¿Haz pagado? ¿Cómo? Dime como padre. ¿Cómo se saca eso de la mente? ¿Cómo se redime el daño? –Apreté los puños. El día que me fui a Londres lo hice sin verlo, sabía que si le enfrentaba, un huracán sería una caricia en comparación con los golpes que le hubiese propinado. Mismos golpes que quería darle ahora. ¡Maldita sea!

-Tu madre me ha perdonado. ¿No puedes hacerlo tú? –Odiaba su tono tranquilo. Algo que no había heredado. Jasper se llevaba la parte de eso.

-¿Por qué debería? ¿Por haberme mentido diciéndome que era fruto del _amor? _¿Por haber callado la verdad y arruinar la vida de mi mamá? –susurré. –¿Por mantener el engaño de tu conducta intachable ante el mundo?

-El pasado está hecho Edward.

-Era la vida de mi madre. Apenas sobreviví.

-Era mi prometida en ese entonces. Sé que eso no lo justifica, pero íbamos a estar juntos de igual manera. –_Sínico._ –El modo no fue el mejor. Lo sé, pero el pasado no tiene vuelta atrás.

-Fuiste cobarde. ¡Mentiste!

-Oculté la verdad por seguridad y bienestar de Esme, Edward. Eso es muy diferente. –La rabia comenzaba a bullir dentro de mí, ¿Cómo se atrevía a tal bajeza? Aun no podía creer que mi madre siguiera a su lado después de todo. Oh si, definitivamente el amor era una plaga maligna.

-_Usaste _a una niña de quince años.

-A mi favor debo decir que no estaba en mis cinco sentidos. –_Patético. _Comencé a caminar por toda la habitación. En ese momento solo podía tratar de tranquilizarme de lo contrario, el cuerpo de mi progenitor atravesaría el cristal de la puerta americana que estaba en mi balcón. Sentía su mirada en mí mientras mis pies iban de un lado a otro. Aun recordaba con vivo detalle como diez años atrás mi mundo caía a cuestas. Esa mañana, domingo para ser exacto, estaba preparando uno de mis pendientes de matemáticas. El profesor nos había pedido que lleváramos todos los recursos que tuviésemos a la mano para dar una demostración de la evolución de esta ciencia. Estaba sólo con mamá en casa. Papá y los pequeños habían ido al cumpleaños de un compañerito de la escuela de infantes. Justo ese día Esme había pescado un virus estomacal. _Idiotas mariscos. _ Para no molestarla decidí ir a buscar entre las cosas del sótano algo que pudiera llevar. Había pensado en mi _Abaco_ ese era un buen punto de inicio para la exposición. Las cajas aglomeradas por todo el lugar contenían parte de la historia de la familia Cullen Platt, como de cada una por aparte. Cada caja estaba perfectamente marcada, "_Jasper, Rosalie, Edward. Música, Libros, Juguetes…" _así podrían seguir, comencé a revisar donde creía podía estar. _Juguetes_. Estuve un buen rato viendo en ella, ahí no estaba pero me entretuve con algunos viejos cochecitos sin llantas, otros pintados de marcador, mi vieja guitarra de batería. Sonreía viéndolos. Al guardar todo de nuevo, me dirigí a la esquina donde las letras negras de "otras cosas" estaban escritas en la caja del fondo. Quizá ahí tuviese suerte… ciertamente, sabía que en mi vida había todo menos suerte. _Periódicos antiguos, libretas de mamá, libros viejos de papá" _y algo que despertó la curiosidad morbosa de mi yo adolescente, _El diario intimo de Esme Platt._

La vocecita esa que me acompañaba siempre me hizo reclamo por querer ver algo tan privado, pero nadie sabría, que yo sabía que decía ahí. Me senté junto al pequeño tragaluz de lado derecho del gran salón y comencé a leer, más bien, ojear algunas páginas. Mamá era muy inocente, amaba el campo, su caballo copito. Salir al rio, ir de compras al mercado con su nana Teressa. Entre más curioseaba más veía porque mi madre era tan especial, su infancia había sido de ensueño para cualquier niña de la época, bajo una leyenda que citaba. "mi decimocuarto cumpleaños" había una foto suya, era sumamente hermosa, tal cual ahora pero mas vivaz. Su piel más tersa. No había rastro de nada malo en ella. Un precioso vestido bordado de flores. Sonreí. Continué pasando, y apareció mi papá. La historia en un principio me pareció idiota, esos compromisos arreglados eran de la época de Napoleón… ¿no? Dejé el tema a un lado y leí con detalle todo lo que allí decía, al igual que lo que me había contado el abuelo, el compromiso había sido lo mejor para todos. Estaba comenzando a aburrirme de tanta parafernalia cursi, cuando un cambio me llamo la atención. De un momento a otro dejó de escribir. Pasando como unas veinte hojas, retomaba la redacción. Pero notablemente la manera de escribir se había alterado, había algunas letras borrosas como si algo líquido hubiese caído allí. En cuanto comencé a leer me di cuenta que eran _Lágrimas_… "_Querido diario, hubiese preferido no haber ido a ese lugar. Me siento en el mismísimo infierno. ¿Dónde quedaran ahora mis sueños e ilusiones? Tenía tanto anhelo de verle, y ahora estoy sucia. ¿Qué le diré a mis papás? Ellos se enojaran, lo sé. Jamás pensé que algo así me pudiera pasar. Tengo miedo. Llevo unos días sin que mi ciclo llegue, ¿estaré embarazada? Apenas tengo quince… él no me quiere. ¿Por qué me hizo eso? En pocos días nos casaremos. ¿Cómo lo miraré de nuevo a la cara? ¿Cómo me mirará el? No tengo con quien hablar, necesito sacarlo de mí. ¡Me violó! Carlisle Cullen me violo… el hace cosas malas. Estaba con otra mujer, tomaba y fumaba. Yo lo vi. Él no es como yo creía. No se si me quiera casar, pero nuestros papás jamás permitirán una separación, ¿y si lo vuelve a hacer? ¿Si estoy embarazada por eso? Mi bebé no será hijo del amor… será… _en ese momento dejé de leer, la fecha, el tiempo, el espacio, el compromiso. _Mi edad. _El piso comenzó a darme vueltas, intenté ponerme de pie, tambaleándome. Iba a vomitar, si que lo haría. El asco que me producía saber eso era más fuerte que nada. Aferrando el diario en mis manos corrí escaleras arriba, tropecé un par de veces en algunos peldaños y cuando por fin logré estar en la primera planta devolví mi estomago sobre la alfombra… sudaba _frio_. Temblaba _lento. _No sabía en que momento había caído de rodillas, mucho menos cuando había empezado a llorar. Edward Anthony Cullen Platt, hizo de una violación. NO. Había gritado… _no, no, no. _Eso no podía ser así. Mi padre no era el buen hombre que yo pensaba, mi madre no me había traído con amor, mi vida empezaba siendo una mentira desde el momento mismo de mi concepción. Asco, me daba ASCO. Ese día enfrentar a Esme fue el peor de mis calvarios, su llanto, sus recuerdos, el reproche de su familia por no haber esperado al matrimonio, cambiar de ciudad. Todo había sido mi culpa. Con un dolor extraño en el pecho y solo una nota sobre la mesa del té, ese día… _hui a Londres._

-¡Violaste a mi madre! –Dije con voz ida, dolorosa, fuerte y con rabia en cuanto salí de mis recuerdos, no me había dado cuenta que estaba haciendo, cuando sentí que alguien me sujetaba de las manos, no supe que había golpeado hasta que vi la pared marcada de sangre y mis nudillos hechos añicos. Me senté en el borde de la cama aferrando la manta con fuerza contenida.

-Traeré algo para curarte. -Susurró Carlisle, lo miré con dolor, con pena, con amargura, todo lo que sentía, la traición de mis padres al ocultarme parte de mi verdad, la traición de mi _mujer. _La traición de mi mejor amigo… todo estaba mal.

Y se le sumaba otra cosa, como un borrón, el viento frio pasó de largo, la puerta de mi habitación se abrió dejando ver un pálido Jasper y una llorosa Rosalie. Noté que Bella la sujetaba. La sostenía con fuerza. Sus músculos lo indicaban, pero nadie sostenía a Jasper, nadie lo vio venir, nadie calculó el movimiento, nadie detuvo el puño derecho chocando contra el rostro de mi padre.

..

.

* * *

"**El Rey y la Cortesana**_"._

_Segundo capitulo, lo prometido es deuda(?  
Bien, he aquí la primera verdad dicha. _

_Recuerden que juego con los personajes de una manera diferente, no se apresuren a juzgar. Explico, la razón por la que quise que Carlisle fuese dueño de esa parte de la historia es muy básica. Simple, en The Twiligh Saga es el hombre más bueno, desde el momento de la conversión. ¿Por qué no arruinar un poco eso? A mi me gustó. Espero sus mentes estén abiertas a ello. _

_Sobre aviso… ¡NO hay engaño!_

_**.**_

_¿Alguien sospecha quien hizo sufrir a Edward? Y ¿Qué fue lo que paso?_

_Tal vez, en el próximo capitulo lo veamos, aun quedan muchos personajes por aparecer._

"_demasiada tela que cortar"  
__**…**_

_***Tiger Woods**__. Golfista Estadounidense, conocido por ser uno de los mejores de todos los tiempos. Creo fama de mujeriego luego de reconocer públicamente su infidelidad con una decena de mujeres. De ahí que Edward lo cite como ejemplo de su inocencia. Aunque cabe aclarar que eso no quiere decir que el haya estado con igual numero de mujeres._

_**.**_

**Gracias ¡Siempre!**

_**You, My Brown Eyed Girl**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**You, My Brown Eyed Girl**_

_**.**_

La propiedad intelectual & material de_ -The Twilight Saga-_ Pertenece a Stephanie Meyer y su respectiva casa editorial.

La historia _-El Rey y la Cortesana-_ Es Absolutamente idea MIA.

**Summary:** La vida no da golpes, no destruye: sólo enseña. Hay cosas que ni el amor más fuerte puede superar. –Abre tus ojitos mi amor. –Susurré, pero no. No lo hizo… y esa fue mi muerte.

.

* * *

"**El Rey y la Cortesana"**

**Capítulo 3. Un golpe, el silencio. Un café… **_**¡el beso!**_

_**.**_

_Y se le sumaba otra cosa, como un borrón, el viento frio pasó de largo, la puerta de mi habitación se abrió dejando ver un pálido Jasper y una llorosa Rosalie. Noté que Bella la sujetaba. La sostenía con fuerza. Sus músculos lo indicaban, pero nadie sostenía a Jasper, nadie lo vio venir, nadie calculó el movimiento, nadie detuvo el puño derecho chocando contra el rostro de mi padre_

**.**

–¡Jasper! –Gritaron Rosalie y Bella a la vez. Todo había sido tan pronto que durante milésimas de segundo mi cuerpo se estancó sobre la cama. ¿Qué rayos pasaba? En un momento estaba hablando con mi padre; El siguiente estaba golpeando la pared, y luego… era mi padre quien estaba siendo golpeado por mi hermano. No podía negar que mi parte egoísta y vengativa se regocijaba de ello, era yo mismo quien muchas veces deseaba hacerlo. Desde hacía diez años había tenido que mantener en el fondo de mis pesares, la necesidad de moler a golpes a ese hombre que se había osado en ultrajar a Esme. Escuchaba en la televisión, la prensa o la radio que la justicia no se debería tomar por propia mano, pero habían pasado veintiséis años y el seguía impune. Libre, y aún peor, el amor masoquista de mi madre le había perdonado el robo de su inocencia, de sus deseos de ser madre con amor, con planes, con sueños. Eso, me atormentaba aún más ¿Qué clase de mentalidad retorcida poseían en esta familia? –_¡Edward, por favor! _–Escuché que alguien dijo con voz suplicante y entonces miré. Mi hermana y su amiga intentaban detener a Jasper mientras mamá… _¿En qué momento había llegado?_ En fin, ella se interponía entre ambos. Miré a mi padre, su rostro estaba visiblemente consternado, un pequeño hilo de sangre bajaba por la izquierda de sus labios. La inflamación no se haría esperar siendo acompañada de un rojo naciente. Por otro lado Jas parecía toro enjaulado, la mezcla de sus facciones adolescentes y adultas se perdían dejando solo una mezcla de la máscara más fría y furiosa que había visto. Sus fosas nasales se contraían y los ojos estaban prácticamente negros por la dilatación absoluta de su iris; Miraban coléricos.

–Por favor saquen a Jasper de acá. –Dije mientras acortaba la poca distancia entre ambos. Les di la espalda a los tres adolescentes y miré a mi madre. Su fina y pequeña carita estaba rota.

–No. –Rugió Jasper. Voltee a verlo, las chicas halaban de sus brazos pero él estaba firme. _El león está al acecho de la presa, un movimiento en falso y la pequeña cría de cebra sería tan solo un bocado. _Tal cual los programas de Discovery o la Natgeo parecía la situación.

–¡Carajo, he dicho que lo saquen! –Levanté la voz mirando a mi hermano mientras le empujaba del pecho hasta la puerta. –Jasper sal, ve a la sala… tranquilízate y déjame esto a mí.

–Edward…

–¡EDWARD NADA! Hazlo, _ahora. _–Sisee y cerré la puerta de golpe en sus caras. Volví junto a mis padres y me negué ver a Esme, ¿con qué cara lo haría? Yo había provocado todo esto. ¡Dios! Me estaba haciendo bipolar. Ahora me arrepentía de haberlo hecho. –Necesito limpiar eso. –Susurré viendo la pequeña herida, su labio inferior se había roto no más de unos tres milímetros; No era nada grave, pero como siempre mi vena medica salía a relucir. No pase desapercibido el apretón de manos que Esme le dio a Carlisle antes de salir de mi habitación.

**.**

**..**

El silencio comenzó a reinar entre todos y sólo respiraciones bajas se escuchaban. Por un momento desee leer la mente. ¿Qué estaría pesando mi padre? Su vista solo miraba un punto fijo de la alfombra, los hombros los traía caídos hacía delante en señal de cansancio, el cabello que pulcramente siempre llevaba peinado hacía atrás, estaba totalmente revuelto, y parecía que su edad había aumentado considerablemente con los últimos acontecimientos. Sus dedos se entrelazaban con los de Esme. Ambos, estaban sentados en el sofá rojo de dos plazas frente a mis hermanos y a mí. ¿Han sentido la sensación de caer en de la cama en las noches mientras duermen? ¿Ese momento incomodo cuando te aferras a algo para no ir al vacío desconocido y te das cuenta que ese _algo _no existe? Así mismo me sentía. Por un momento estaba seguro que de no estar sentado habría terminado así. En el vacío. Jasper y Rosalie estaban en una posición similar junto a mí. Siempre me había agradado el poder de conexión que tenían. Era espectacular ver hasta cierto punto cuan sincronizados estaban sus movimientos. Eran los gemelos idénticos más… _idénticos, _valga la redundancia que había conocido. No miraban más nada que sus rodillas juntas, cuando ligeros golpes las unían. Sus ojos, dos pares de piedras azules parecían un mismo pozo. ¡Jo! Es que hasta parecía que respiraban a la vez, pero _¿Y yo?_ Yo, sólo estaba. Ellos se tenían, Esme y Carlisle y su extraño amor. Jasper y Rosalie y su extraña fusión genética…

–Cuando mis padres dijeron que debía casarme… –la voz de mi… donante de esperma irrumpió el hueco de mis pensamientos. –_Estuve a punto de renunciar a mi herencia. No quería verme obligado estar con una de las típicas niñas de clase alta que solo se preocupaban por las vacaciones a la playa y tomar té todas las tardes mientras jugaba canasta en algún salón social. Yo, quería una esposa a quien pudiera amar, una mujer que cada día conquistara mi mundo sin necesidad de aparentar. Había visto siempre en mi familia, cómo el "qué dirá" primaba y definitivamente era todo lo opuesto a lo que pensaba para mí. Fue entonces cuando decidí que debía hacer algo para que ella fuese quien se arrepintiese del acto, entonces sería yo quien escogiera a la mujer con la cual compartir mi vida._

_Era uno de los mejores de mi clase, pero no tenía vida social. Sólo quería obtener mi titulación y comenzar a trabajar en el mejor centro Médico de pediatría en todo el país, mis maestros ya tenían bajo su manga mi carta de recomendación, y era feliz con eso, sólo eso. Pero una mujer cambiaba mis planes, con ella, vendrían los hijos, el tiempo reducido a casi nada, reuniones con los amigos cancelados, convenciones y congresos rechazados… así lo veía. _–Negué frustrado. ¿Cómo podía pensar así? Conocía familias felices en donde los miembros eran profesionales activos también. Mis maestros en Oxford* eran un claro ejemplo de ello. Lo miré y negué soltando una pequeña risa irónica. Nadie decía nada, todo estaba sumido en el silencio esperando que el prosiguiera, así lo hizo.

_Un mes antes de la reunión pactada por las dos familias para conocernos, comencé a salir de fiestas, claro está, sin descuidar la parte académica. Me uní a uno de los tantos clubes "secretos" de los estudiantes y no había fin de semana en el que no llegase bebido a casa, vivir solo para entonces resultaba claramente favorecedor. En una de esas fiestas, días más tarde, conocí a James Russell, él era para entonces estudiante de último año en Leyes y junto con su novia Victoria, estudiante de Economía, manejaban la parte oscura de los suburbios estudiantiles. Nadie entraba a un sitio de reunión sin autorización de ellos. Mi apellido y el dinero Cullen me abrió las puertas inmediatamente. Las mujeres se ofrecían a mí, las drogas, el alcohol, todo estaba a la orden del día. En un principio pensé en mejor no hacer nada, pero cada vez que me imaginaba atado a una mujer que no quería, un impulso incontrolable me empujaba más y más. El mes fue mi abrebocas… un mes en el que Carlisle Cullen, el heredero, había probado y deshecho cuanto podía. _–El suspiro ahogado que salió de su garganta al decir eso nos devolvió a todos a la realidad. Me atreví a ver a mi madre y ella parecía perdida en su propios recuerdos, pero aun así en ningún momento había soltado su mano. Rosalie solo veía a papá, sus lágrimas habían desaparecido hace mucho y podía ver ahora a la niña de siempre tratando de comprender todo cuanto llegaba a sus sentidos. Pero Jasper era otra cosa, la decepción reflejada en su cara era tan notoria como la sed de un viajero por el desierto sin nada para beber. Esa misma cara la había visto yo hacía una década cuando supe toda la verdad.

_La hora de la cita había llegado, sus abuelos y nosotros nos reunimos todo un fin de semana en casa de Esme. Seguía con la convicción de alejarla, si continuaba como iba y en un "descuido" provocado dejaba que ella conociera lo que yo hacía, entonces mi plan saldría a la perfección. Lo que no esperaba, era… ella. _–Sonrío. Lo miré, Jasper y Rosalie lo hicieron igual. Mamá le sonrió de vuelta. Bufé. –_Cuando la vi en ese traje blanco, lleno de flores amarillas, con el cabello trenzado y el sombrero de ala ancha cubriéndole, me pregunté como algo tan hermoso podía ser destinado para mí. Esme Platt era la cosita más adorable que había visto en mi vida. Tan pequeña, delgada, frágil. Automáticamente me arrepentí de cuanto había hecho. Me recriminé por haber sido tan estúpido. Claramente no era amor a primera vista lo que sentía. Pero era una fuerza innegable, y cuando la escuché hablar, decidí que cambiaría todo. Me casaría con ella y la haría feliz. Podría amarla. El compromiso se concertó. Hablábamos, nos escribíamos y visitábamos. Era hermoso verla hablar de caballos y no de vestidos, de comida casera y no de finos restaurantes. Ella no necesitaba ir a la playa, nadaba en el rio con sus amigos. Era… ¡Perfecta! Esperaba cada visita ansioso. Aun con la compañía de mi suegro verla un fin de semana al mes era maravilloso. Íbamos al teatro, a los parques, a comer… sólo dos novios, común y corrientes, mi mundo oscuro, ciertamente desapareció. Éramos felices, Hasta la última visita…_

Me tensioné en ese momento. Sabía lo que venía, la historia, los sucesos, las consecuencias: Yo. –_No recuerdo muy bien que paso ese fin de semana. Sólo que Victoria y James se enteraron de mi compromiso, el cambio en mi había sido notable. Deje de darles dinero para las drogas, las bebidas y no patrociné más fiestas. Estaban claramente molestos con ello. Ese viernes en la mañana me llamaron a festejar. Como buenos "amigos" organizaron una despedida de soltero para mí, según ellos. Lo rechacé, sí que lo hice. Pero fueron tan insistentes que terminé aceptando por una pequeña reunión, con la única condición que fuera en mi casa. Era un lugar pequeño lo que para mí significaba poca gente, y término rápido. Me equivoqué. La gente entraba y salía, bebían, había parejas prácticamente haciendo el amor en el sofá, el baño, la cocina. Hui de allí bebiendo un poco de Whisky, entre a mi habitación y me tumbe en la cama, Había tomado todo cuanto me ofrecían, y estaba demasiado mareado. _–Volvió a detener toda la narración, me sorprendía la palidez de su rostro. La herida provocada por Jasper estaba cubierta por la pequeña curita que le había puesto, pero el color de su golpe era un purpura extraño, camino a la maduración. Por el movimiento de sus ojos podía notar como estaba recapitulando tal vivencia. Juraba que sus ojos comenzaban a verse llenos de lágrimas. Jamás había visto a mi padre llorar. El brillo natural de sus ojos estaba muerto. Sólo las lágrimas tintineantes se veían en ellos. –Yo, lo que sigue no entraré en detalles, no creo que deseen saberlo, sólo… _Victoria y James entraron en mi habitación, reían y bebían. Les pedí que salieran, la fiesta se terminaba pero nada. Ahí permanecían. Luego entraron dos chicas más. Estaba asfixiándome con el olor, era pletórico el estado en que me encontraba, como volando, mi mente y mi cuerpo no respondían, entonces comprendí que las bebidas tenían algo más, como en las fiestas anteriores. Las drogas estaban allí. Una muy mala combinación. Las mujeres me tumbaron sobre la cama, no sé. Recuerdo poco, en mi mente solo imágenes difusas, besos entre ellas, besos a mí. Pero una imagen… Esme. _–Otro apretón de manos más fuerte –_Cuando desperté juré que ella había estado ahí, pero no había nadie, la cama olía a alcohol, ropas por todo lado, vasos en el piso, yo desnudo y… sábanas con sangre. _

**.**

**..**

_**Madrugada del viernes, 3:23 am.**_

Giré como por quinta vez en la cama, hacía menos de media papá y mama habían partido de casa. _Ellos también. _Luego de contar todo cuanto había sucedido aquel día, decidieron salir en ese mismo momento, ambos necesitaban un escape. La casa de campo a tres horas de la ciudad sería el destino. Ambos claramente estaban desolados, haber admitido a voces aquel acontecimiento no debía ser fácil. Ahora lo entendía. Me levanté y caminé por la habitación, si yo no hubiera llegado, nada pasaría. Mis hermanos dormirían tranquilamente en sus habitaciones y mis padres descansarían luego de una jornada laboral sin problema alguno. El problema siempre había sido yo. Vine al mundo cuando no debía venir, me fui de casa cuando más debía haber enfrentado todo, hui de Londres cuando mi mundo termino de romperse, ¿y ahora? Sólo. Una vez más… Salí de mi refugio, caminé en silencio por los oscuros pasillos de la casa, el sisear del viento fuera se podía escuchar dentro. Bajé las escaleras, paso a paso, como cuando niño. Reí. Había sido tan feliz entonces. ¿Cómo enfrentar los miedos? ¿Cómo luchar contra las inseguridades? Desde ese día todo en mi había ido cayéndose como un castillo de naipes enfrentado a la tormenta. Un huracán. Perdí la inocencia de mis actos refugiándome en mujeres al llegar a Londres. No fui mejor que Carlisle, mujeres, alcohol, fiestas habían estado también para mí. Pero el escape no había durado tanto, la libertad de estar sin hogar me había lastimado. No tuve una madre con la cual llorar mi primera decepción amorosa a los Diecisiete. Desde ese día había renunciado a ella. Ahora la extrañaba, pero ella no estaba, junto con mi padre se habían ido. No tuve oportunidad de ver el primer torneo de futbol de Jasper, mi lado egoísta lo había rechazado, también había renunciado a ello. El también tras de mis padres había partido. Ni siquiera la fiesta de los _Dulces dieciséis _de Rose habían sido para mí. ¿Dónde estaría ella ahora? No sabía nada de mi familia, ellos eran felices sin mí. Regresé solo para arruinarles su mundo hermoso. ¿Qué clase de hermano e hijo era? Un hijo que no debería existir. Sólo la consecuencia de un _error._

Miré el gran salón en cuanto las escaleras terminaron tras de mí. Negué con la cabeza obligándome a no pensar como una _niña _depresiva y continúe el viaje a la cocina, si ya estaba despierto, un café no sería la diferencia. Una tenue luz se filtraba por debajo de la puerta, ¿mamá la dejaría encendida? Era extraño, se suponía que sólo estaba yo… ¡Rayos! Jessica, claro… no pude evitar reír internamente, quizá podría divertirme un rato a su costa. Empujé la puerta corrediza suavemente, preparé mi garganta para gritarle _buu _pero, lo que vi me dejó totalmente sin palabras. Piernas largas, blancas y perfectamente tonificadas, suaves a la vista, limpias de cualquier imperfección. Caderas perfectas, ni anchas, ni angostas, _exactas_. Un trasero claramente redondo y bien parado bajo la suave seda de unos _shorts _para dormir. Cintura pequeña, dos hoyitos en la espalda baja. Espalda angosta perfectamente armonizada con el resto de su cuerpo, hombros firmes sosteniendo las tiritas de un top de dormir color lila, seda también. Cuello largo, delicado, adornado de una línea de tres lunares… _Orión. _Pensé. Un amasijo de cabellos castaños, recogidos descuidadamente en un moño. _Deliciosa._

–¿Bella? –Susurré con voz ronca. Esa no podría ser la amiga de mi hermana, era… sin palabras. El cuerpo que esa niña ocultaba bajo la ropa holgada era hermoso. La aludida dio un salto soltando la cuchara que tenía en la mano, ésta golpeó el piso dejando un ruido estridente al chocar.

–Ed… Edward. –murmuró agachándose a recoger la cuchara. Mala jugada… _no mires sus pechos Cullen. _–¿Qué haces… _aquí? _–Podía jurar que su voz salió en chillido, miré sus ojos pero ellos no miraban los míos, por el contrario, desde donde estaba, a tan baja altura recorrían mi cuerpo lentamente. Sonreí. Abiertos ampliamente y como dos pozos de chocolate comenzaron subiendo por mis pies descalzos, el pantalón negro ajustado a mis piernas las cubría totalmente. Sus ojos se agrandaron aún más cuando comenzó a pasar por mi abdomen. Trago la saliva. ¡Oh! Al parecer hacía efecto en ella. Mi torso desnudo estaba en condición atlética. Jamás había dejado de hacer ejercicio, era vanidoso, sí. Lo admitía. La sonrisa de mi boca no se iba, al parecer Bella no creía lo que veía, sus arreboladas mejillas se pintaban de exquisitamente avergonzadas. Literalmente estaba siendo violado visualmente por la amiga adolescente de mi hermana.

–¿Cómo que hago aquí? Es mi casa… -susurré caminando a ella. Retrocedió un paso. –La pregunta sería… ¿Qué haces tú acá? –Sólo en ese momento comprendí, Si Bella estaba frente a mi… –¿Dónde está Rosalie?

–¡Uh! Soy invitada recuerda… y Rose, ella pues se fue… –Entrecerré los ojos, sabía perfectamente que ella entendía mi pregunta.

–¿Dónde está mi hermana Bella? –La miré atento.

–Con, bueno… _su novio. _–Traga Saliva Edward, no. _Ponzoña. _Respira profundo, cuenta hasta diez y…

–¡¿Me estás diciendo que mi hermana está quedándose a _dormir _ en casa de un hombre?! –Respira de nuevo, cuenta otra vez, vas en tres Cullen. –¿Mis papás lo saben?

–eh, si… Claro, su novio es mi primo, todos lo conocemos, tus papás aprueban la relación. –Dedos retorciéndose. –¿Quieres café? –Movimiento de pestañas.

–Doble mier… –Callé. –Lo siento, es que, si café. Sin azúcar. –Me senté en un taburete. No podía creer, mi hermanita, diecisiete años, un bebé. Durmiendo… con un hombre. ¿Qué familia tengo? Mis padres la dejan, yo. _Oh cielos._

–Tranquilo, digo… ya llevan dos años juntos, desde su cumpleaños número quince tienen autorización de tus papás. –Puso el café frente a mí y se sentó a mi lado.

–Sí, sólo… me siento perdido. –Apenas un murmullo salió de mi boca, No conocía nada de mi familia. Refregué mi rostro con ambas manos. ¿Podía ser posible tanto abandono de mi parte? ¿Por qué no me lo había dicho en las llamadas?

–Pronto pasará. Llevas un día de regreso. Es comprensible.

–¿Tú qué sabes? –La miré mientras levantaba la taza y la llevaba a mis labios. Tomé un sorbo. –Mi vida es un asco. Ni siquiera sé que hago hablándolo contigo.

–Se más de lo que crees. –Vi como metía una cuchara al helado, eso era lo que comía en el momento que llegué. Lo llevo a su boca y continúo. –Cuando cumplí dieciséis años, lo celebramos en la playa, Toda la familia junta en Miami. Estábamos felices… o eso creía. –Arqueé una ceja sin entender de que hablaba. –En un momento me distraje y fui a un lugar apartado de la casa donde nos hospedábamos, allí encontré a Esme llorando. –Arco y flecha, ¿Mi corazón? La diana. –Esme dijo que su _principito _faltaba. –_Apunten._ –Ese día me contó toda la historia. Se ha sentido culpable todos estos años. Ella dice que a pesar que tú no fuiste planeado, Te amó desde que confirmó su embarazo. –¡Lancen! Flecha, punta filosa directo al corazón. Dolor, sangre… –Y yo sé que es así. ¿Qué madre acepta todo cómo tu mamá por ti? Ninguna. –_Sal en la herida. _Bella hablaba tranquilamente. Mi pecho, escocía.

–Toda la historia va mucho más allá de eso. –Susurré intentando buscar algo que calmara mi latir frenético. _Ella me amó. _

–No, Edward… Yo también soy una hija de una violación. –Mis ojos se clavaron en ella, sus ojos marrones, emocionados y algo melancólicos se fundieron con los míos. –Sólo que mi mamá de sangre no fue capaz de vivir con eso, Mis padres Renee y Charlie me adoptaron al mes de haber nacido, mi verdadera madre… _Marie, _no quiso tenerme con ella, no quería ser madre a los diecinueve años, estaba traumada. –Una furtiva lágrima salió de ella, bajo suave por la mejilla y mi deseo incontrolable si hizo presente. Mi mano se levantó a ella y la limpio suavemente. La suavidad de su piel me maravillo. La calidez de su piel era embriagadora; ni una sola gota de maquillaje la cubría, aun así el rubor natural siempre estaba. –Bella, sólo es el diminutivo de mi nombre, me llamo Isabella _Marie, _su nombre y sangre es lo único que tengo de ella, y lo agradezco así. No concibo mi vida sin mis papás. ¿Por qué no puedes tú hacer lo mismo? –El susurro de su voz me tenía ido en el tiempo, mi mano aun no salía del asombro por su tersura. Sus palabras, quizá para muchos demasiado simples estaban creando en mi algo raro. Ella me entendía, de cierta manera era como yo. Una leve sonrisa salió de mí, recordando la cena, como había deseado callarla con mis propias manos. La culpaba del incidente y ahora era ella misma quien estaba de cierta manera consolándome. –Aprovéchalos Edward, son tus padres, los errores son del pasado, no te condenes, ni los condenes a ellos a vivir así. Es egoísta, ellos no lo fueron contigo, aquí estas, vivo… ellos te prefirieron a ti. –Yo sólo podía mirarla. ¿Dónde estaba la chiquilla sarcástica? Dios, que me estaba pasando… Ahora que la veía bien, se veía como una _muñequita. _Si seguía mirándome así no respondería de mí. Sus ojos brillaban con una intensidad que jamás había visto. Oh, ahora sentía hasta su aroma a flores… _Cullen aléjate. _La voz de mi conciencia se escuchaba distante. Un eco en lo más profundo de las montañas. Mordió su labio, _¡oh! No lo hagas Bella. _–Yo, creo que me voy… –Susurró, ¡sí! Huye, hazlo. Moví la cabeza afirmativamente. –Hasta mañana Edward. –Murmuró y cuando pensé que todo pasaba, que estaría libre de su presencia, que en cuanto desapareciera todo pasaría, si eso pasaría. Que sólo era el momento lo que me tenía así, ella era una niña. Yo me sentía solo, ella era compañía. Sus suaves y pequeños labios se posaron en mi mejilla, muy… demasiado cerca de mis labios. Cerré los ojos al contacto. Se sentía tan bien, los segundos que estuvieron ahí, la presión, el calor, todo. Me hizo temblar. ¿Qué era eso? Oh, no aguanté. Mi mano tomo la suya en cuanto pensó retirarse, tembló. La miré, su pecho subía y bajaba, el mío, danzaba con ella la misma coreografía. Volví a llevar mi mano a su mejilla y en un rápido movimiento la moví a su nuca, ahuequé aquel sitio donde sus cabellos más cortos no lograban ser atados y sin previo aviso, choque con fuerza arrebatadora sus labios contra los míos…

.

..

* * *

"**El Rey y la Cortesana**_"._

_**.**_

_¿Y entonces? Este capitulo me salió más largo, ¿Les gustó?  
Bueno, no quise ahondar en el tema Esme&Carlisle. Me pareció demasiado morboso. Con saber que paso, basta… lo demás en su imaginación._

_Este tema no queda ahí, aún falta Esme y su parte de la historia._

_Jo Jo Jo, ¿Qué tal nuestro pequeño Edward? Empezó a sucumbir._

_A partir del próximo capi, comienza la "verdadera" historia, xD_

_**.**__  
Capitulo especialmente dedicado a mis primeros dos Reviews, __**rockergirl661 **__& __**Suiza19.  
**__Espero les haya gustado. :3_

_Les invito a seguir dejando sus impresiones.  
__**…**_

_***Oxford: **__Es la universidad más importante de Inglaterra, allí cursó Edward la Escuela de Medicina, aunque antes y luego de terminarla, residió en Londres. Sólo aclarar eso._

_**.**_

**Gracias ¡Siempre!**

_**You, My Brown Eyed Girl**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**You, My Brown Eyed Girl**_

.

La propiedad intelectual & material de_ -The Twilight Saga-_ Pertenece a Stephanie Meyer y su respectiva casa editorial.

La historia _-El Rey y la Cortesana-_ Es Absolutamente idea MIA.

**Summary:** La vida no da golpes, no destruye: sólo enseña. Hay cosas que ni el amor más fuerte puede superar. –Abre tus ojitos mi amor. –Susurré, pero no. No lo hizo… y esa fue mi muerte.

.

"**El Rey y la Cortesana"**

**Capítulo 4. Dos tazas de café **_**sin beber**_**. **_**Otra, con cianuro.**_

* * *

_**.**_

Podría caer la tormenta más grande del mundo y llenar el mismísimo Sahara convirtiéndolo en un azul mar… no lo notaría. Si el cielo se abría podría jurar que algo descendería y vendría por mí. _Estaba muerto. _De otra manera, ¿Cómo podía haber algo tan majestuosamente delicioso en un solo beso? La fuerza, la curiosidad, ese extraño sentimiento de no saber que pasaba, quedaba en el baúl de los recuerdos mientras sentía los labios de Bella moviéndose contra los míos. _¡Dulce, suave… perfecto! _Mis manos subieron lentamente por sus brazos hasta llegar a su cara; gravé con mi tacto todo cuanto toqué, el poco raciocinio que tenía, me permitía apenas una luz de pensamiento. Ella se estremecía, pero aun así la sincronía de nuestras bocas no se iba. No se alejaba, _yo no lo haría_; el acople era perfecto. Terminé acunando sus calientes mejillas en mis manos. Las suyas se posaron en mis antebrazos sujetándose. Movimientos de boca demandantes y tímidos a la vez. Atrapé suavemente su labio inferior entre mis dientes y lo hale, tembló. _Gemí._

–_Edward… _–susurro con voz rasposa cuando solté del todo su labio. Mi frente descanso contra la suya, los ojos aun cerrados, el aire abriéndose paso cual rio caudaloso por mis pulmones ¿Qué le diría? ¿Era capaz siquiera de decir algo? Podía sentir mi corazón un poco más acelerado. Hacía tanto que no tenía este extraño sentimiento, habían pasado cuatro meses desde… _ella. _

–shhh… –silencie dejando mi dedo índice sobre sus labios. Abrí lentamente los ojos y dos profundos pozos de chocolate fundido me miraban expectantes. Brillaban. –Si esperas una disculpa, pierdes el tiempo. –Reí bajito. _Joder_ que me estaba metiendo con una niña, pero no me arrepentía. Un día. Solo horas llevaba en la ciudad y ya todo se me había puesto con las patas para arriba. ¿Quién lo diría? El joven doctor Edward Cullen, besando a alguien que podía ser claramente su hermana menor. Oh, la mejor amiga de su hermana menor.

–Yo, no… sólo. _¡Uh! _–Balbuceo arrugando su pequeña frente. Ahora que la tenía de frente, tan cerca, podía verla bien. Me di cuenta que a lado derecho de respingada nariz tenía una pequeña cintilla color piel, cubriendo un...

–¿Tienes un piercing? –Cuestione y levanté mi mano dejando mi dedo justo sobre él. Sentí la pequeña dureza bajo mi tacto.

–¡Rayos! –Quito rápidamente mi mano de allí y comenzó a despegar la cintilla con cuidado. –Sí, Olvide quitarla luego de clases. Debo cubrirlo siempre que voy a la escuela. Aún son algo chapados a la antigua. –La miré riendo. –El profesor de Ética, Mr. Thomson es algo _quisquilloso _con el tema. –En cuanto terminó de descubrirlo pude apreciar una diminuta piedrecilla negra bordeada de metal. Enarqué una ceja. Jamás había visto un piercing así. No quería decir que no existieran, pero –¿Pasa algo?

–Jamás había visto uno _así._

–¿Ostentoso verdad? Culpa a Aro.

–¿Quién es Aro? –Curioso Cullen. ¿Sería algún novio? ¿Bella tendría novio? No es como si nos hubiésemos acostado, pero nos habíamos besado. _Mojigato moralista. _¿Y Jasper? Ella se sonrojo al verlo ¡¿Había besado a mi _cuñada?!_

–Aro, es el esposo de Marie, mi madre Biológica. Aro Volturi. –La miré entrecerrando los ojos. Volturi, ese nombre me sonaba conocido, en Londres había escuchado hablar de… ¿I_talia? _No estoy seguro que vio ella en mi cara pero comenzó a reír fuertemente.

–¿tu… padrastro? ¿Aro Volturi?

–¡Vamos Edward! ¿Te sorprendí? –Sonrió dulcemente y le respondí. ¿Cómo no me iba a sorprender? Aro Volturi era un magnate Italiano dedicado a la Joyería. Su fortuna incalculable, dueño de uno de los terrenos más fructíferos en metales… Claro, sólo Bella podía tener un diamante negro rodeado de oro blanco, sobre su pequeña naricita.  
–¿Cuánto cuesta? _–¿Desde cuándo era una mujer chismosa Edward?_

–Oh Edward no es gran cosa. En realidad mucha gente usa diamantes en un piercing. No están hechos sólo para los anillos de compromiso. –Suspiré. Ella tenía razón. Seguramente no valdrían mucho, pero mi sentido filantrópico me hacía reaccionar. Había estado tres meses en Somalia de voluntario. Había vivido tanto con toda esa gente que debía cuidar. Dar de comer… –Mil dólares. Cada uno y son tres. –Soltó. –Este negro, uno blanco y el rosado. –puntualizó.

–Así que, Eres hijastra de un multimillonario y usas tres mil dólares para adornar tu nariz. –Levanté los hombros restándole importancia. ¿Qué más podía hacer? La vida no era justa.

–Sí. Bueno, mis padres Charlie y Renee no son de dinero…

–Dijiste que están de viaje de aniversario de bodas en otro continente. –Le recordé. A mi parecer, para hacer ese tipo de viaje, se necesitaba dinero.

–Claro, pero es… una historia larga. ¿Tienes sueño? Podríamos tomar otro café. –Sugirió y sonreí. La verdad el cambio de horario me había afectado, pero no era hora de dormir. No para mí.

**.**

**..**

Una manta. Un sofá. Penumbra y Dos tazas de café.

Memorias de recuerdos perdidos. Ajenos. Certeros. _Suyos._

_**.**_

_Recién cumplía los diecinueve. Estudiaba periodismo y salía de una conferencia. Su viejo coche estaba estacionado una calle abajo del Salón donde sucedía el evento. Debía caminar hasta él. Calaba su cigarrillo mientras caminaba; el frio viento de diciembre y las nevadas propias de la época le acompañaban. Cuando llego a su auto había dos jóvenes bebiendo. Amablemente les pidió que la dejaran pasar pues debía subir al auto. Uno de ellos franqueaba la puerta. Pero entonces sólo se rieron, comenzaron a molestarla, halaban su abrigo y decían cosas sucias hacía ella, ¡Estaba asustada! Uno de los hombres la tomo de un brazo y la lanzo sobre la helada nieve que cubría el suelo. Golpeo su cabeza. El otro tipo, derramo su botella de tequila barato sobre ella, después golpeo su cara. Lloraba. Mareada por el dolor, y adolorida en su mejilla derecha, trató de luchar contra ellos. Gritó pidiendo socorro, al parecer nadie pasaba por el lugar. Los hombres desgarraron su ropa. La sujetaban con fuerza. La golpearon. Manosearon todo su cuerpo de la peor manera. Los gritos de dolor que le ocasionaban las fuertes embestidas del hombre que la tomó primero morían acallados en la mano del otro criminal que cubría su boca. Quedo inconsciente durante mucho tiempo, justo segundos después, de que el segundo hombre comenzara también el macabro ritual._

Miré a Bella mientras hablaba sumida en sus palabras. Había dejado las tazas de café sobre la mesa y tomaba sus manos dándole leves toques con mi dedo, al dorso de una de estas. Hablaba con tanta propiedad y dolor de su voz que estaba asombrado. Parecía que ella misma hubiese estado ahí. Vivido ahí. Me pregunté por qué, pero no quería interrumpirla. Sentía un extraño nivel de conexión con ella. Aunque su inicio en la vida era como el mío, no era eso lo que me llamaba a prestarle toda la atención posible a saber más y satisfacer mi curiosidad. No, no era eso… pero tampoco sabía el qué. Solo sentía esa imperiosa necesidad de permanecer a su lado. Quería estar ahí. Ni mis padres y sus dramas, mi propio drama, ni mis hermanos durmiendo vaya a saber dónde, o el dolor que me había causado _ella, _podía compararse con este extraño sentimiento que me ataba a su lado.

_ Sobre las dos de la mañana. Charlie de apenas 25 años, enfundado en su traje de policía local, patrullaba algunas calles de Seattle. Aunque era mitad de semana, las épocas festivas siempre daban trabajo de más. Había recorrido todo en aparente calma. Todo parecía querer dejarlo descansar, en tres horas terminaba su turno y podría irse a disfrutar con su familia. El pequeño Emmett tenía solo cinco años y daba demasiada guerra a Renee, sólo se calmaba cuando Charlie, su api* llegaba a casa y jugaba con él. Charlie se encontraba ansioso._

_Giró a la derecha, las farolas del auto iluminaron todo el lugar. Los hoteles del sector se perdían tras de sí y pocos metros después comenzaban a abrirse paso algunas bodegas abandonadas. Entonces lo vio. La luz baja de las exploradoras mostró a unos cuantos pasos a su misma derecha, un bulto de cabellos castaños. Bajó de su auto luego de detenerse a un lado y camino. Una mujer, estaba helada, llena de golpes y desnuda bajo un abrigo negro. Su rostro totalmente pálido se adornaba de piel rojiza a causa del maltrato. Junto ella, aun la nieve no podía disimular el rastro de sangre._

_Marie Grace Monroe ingresó inconsciente al Hospital General de Seattle a las tres menos dieciocho minutos de la mañana, un miércoles de Diciembre; contusiones múltiples, hipotermia, sangrado vaginal y tortura sexual abusiva. Ocho días en coma inducido para la sanación de sus heridas. Ocho días estuvo conectada a soportes mecánicos que vigilaban sus constantes cambios. Ocho días con un hijo formándose en su vientre. _

Limpie un par de lágrimas que descendían lentamente por las mejillas de Bella, la punta de su nariz rojiza brillaba levemente. Sus ojos, tan brillantes que habían sido luego de nuestro beso, ahora estaban apagados, un tanto marchitos. En el fondo, odié eso. Cubrí a Bella con la manta que siempre descansaba en el _sofácama_ de la sala de televisión. Me alegraba que aun luego de tantos años, mamá siguiera manteniendo esa costumbre, en estos momentos resultaba idóneo para mis deseos. Por un momento nos quedamos ahí, sólo viéndonos en silencio. Ahora la conexión era mutua, ella me contaba parte de su vida, me dejaba entrar en su mundo. Agradecí eso. ¿Qué pensaría de mí? ¿Se arrepentiría de decirme información tan valiosa? Esperaba que no. Quería saber más de esa chiquilla que ante mis ojos se veía frágil, como una muñeca del más fino cristal. Sonreí por eso, mis pensamientos _cursis _cada vez tomaban más cabida en mi mente. Sonreí mirándola, _le sonreí. _–Podíamos dejar de hablar de esto si gustas. –Murmuré con voz suave, no quería verla mal, no quería que se quebrara, no quería una lágrima más. Yo había pasado solo mi _duelo _al conocer la verdad. Pero Bella no, ella era fuerte, lo veía; ella me miraba con dulce bienestar. Ella los había tenido a ellos, su familia, sus amigos… _mi familia. _¿Quién era entonces yo para pensar en darle consuelo? Quizá ni siquiera lo necesitase. _Está llorando imbécil. _Me dije, de nuevo mi voz interna me ponía de un lado para otro como goma maleable.

–Estoy bien… quiero hacerlo. –Dijo con voz monocorde, parecía que más que querer, era necesidad. Ella también, sentía _necesidad. _–Además, viene la mejor parte de la historia. –Sonrió, el brillo de sus ojos volvía.

_Durante todo el embarazo, la psicóloga de servicios sociales acompaño a Marie. Con sumo cuidado y absoluta dedicación le ayudaba lentamente a sanar sus heridas, era algo difícil. A diario su vientre crecía y le recordaba tal suceso. Pero aun así, no se rendía con su joven paciente. El tema de abortar había quedado en el olvido al tercer mes de gestación. Charlie, y Renee, quien se había enterado de todo, prometieron ayudarla. Se harían cargo de la pequeña, el pacto estaba escrito._

_El policía y su mujer se habían encontrado directamente afectados con el caso._

_Los padres de Marie consideraban que era lo mejor, sus pensamientos elitistas, fríos y egoístas no ayudaban a la víctima. ¡Una Monroe no tendrá un hijo bastardo! Le repetían._

_Marie Monroe, nombrada igual que su madre. Nació un trece de Septiembre en Seattle. Madre: Marie Grace Monroe; Padre: Desconocido._

_El día dieciocho del siguiente mes, un juez de familia, los abogados de ambas partes, un registrador y el respectivo notario llevaban a cabo el último trámite de la adopción. La voluntad de ambas partes, la vida intachable del policía y el ejemplo de Mujer que era Renee Tanto como ciudadana y maestra de una escuela primaria, fueron suficiente aliciente para que la custodia fuese entregada.  
No eran ricos, pero solventaban perfectamente los gastos de familia. Amor, tenían de más._

_Marie, viajó dos días después a Europa a empezar una nueva vida. Milán, Italia; su destino._

_Desde aquel dieciocho de Octubre, Marie Monroe "hija" desapareció, dando paso a Isabella Marie Swan Dwyer._

–Cumples años en catorce días. –Susurré haciendo cuentas mentalmente, estábamos a treinta de Agosto.

–Sí, Rosalie, Esme y mis _mamás, _ya tienen todo organizado para ese día. Según ellas no todos los días se cumplen Dieciocho años. –Rodó lo ojos de una manera divertida. Y yo la mire inquisitivamente. Así que Bella cumpliría dieciocho, pero se veía tan joven. Tan niña. _Será mayor de edad ¿es lo que importa, no? _Mi inoportuna mente salía a relucir cuando más debería callarse. –¿por qué me ves así? –susurró, sus dedos entre los míos se removieron.

–Te vez… más _niña. _No aparentas tu edad, cuando te vi creí que tendrías, sumo quince… –admití soltando una risa algo ahogada.

–Sí. A menudo tengo problemas por eso, debo enseñar muchas veces mi credencial de identificación. Hace dos meses no me iban a dejar entrar al cine, porque decían que era para mayores de dieciséis. –Sonrió sonrojándose y de nuevo me maraville por ese rubor que le era tan natural. La última vez que había visto una mujer sonrojarse _aparte de Bella en el día anterior, _había sido hace mucho, _años_. Completamente atractivo me resultaba tal estado. Solté una de mis manos de las suyas y la lleve a su mejilla. Acaricie suavemente sin dejar de verle a los ojos. Se sonrojo mucho más si eso era posible. Sonreí con mi famosa _sonrisa torcida made in Cullen. _Me incliné suavemente a ella, su respiración se entrecorto y el cálido hito de su aliento golpeo cerca de mi boca. Pase mi nariz lentamente por el contorno de su barbilla e inhale profundamente su aroma. Mi corazón repicaba, su corazón respondía, lo noté cuando mi mano bajo a su cuello y su pulso acelerado estuvo a mi alcance. Volví a hacer de nuevo el recorrido con mi nariz pero esta vez del otro lado de su barbilla. La miré y tenía los ojos cerrados, su labio inferior fuertemente presionado en una mordida me llamaba, tentaba, gritaba y reclamaba por _mi _atención. ¿Quién era yo para negarlo? Levemente mi dedo deshizo su mordida, sus ojos se abrieron, le sonreí, _me sonrío. _Volví a inclinarme sobre ella; de nuevo nuestros labios se unían.

Nos besábamos sin prisas, lentamente. Me sentía redescubriendo cosas nuevas. Debería culpar el cambio de clima, el cambio de horario. No sabía. El clima de por si estaba loco, en Londres era verano y aun así había habido tormenta de nieve unos días. En fin, algo afectaba mi salud mental. Yo besándome con una joven en la sala de mi casa. Y a la cual no quería dejar de besar. _El león ha visto su pequeña presa querer huir, la cría de cebra se aleja de la manada a beber agua y el acecho de su vigilante culmina. En un ágil movimiento cae sobre ella y clava sus filosos dientes en la piel. _Definitivamente debería dejar de ver documentales, ¿desde cuándo Bella parecía cebra? Rio mentalmente por eso.

–Edward…

–_¿mmm? _

–La historia, aún no termina. –susurró y yo reí en sus labios.

–¿Es importante lo que sigue? –La miré separándome un poco

–¿Quieres saber por qué están de viaje mis padres? –_ujum… _murmuré volviéndole a dar un beso. –Aro se los dio de regalo. –Aclaró y con eso fue suficiente para mí.

Entre besos, mimos y _extraños arrumacos_, Bella y yo terminamos recostados sobre el sofacama, mi brazo derecho posaba firme sobre el mullido mueble mientras su cuello descansaba en él. A su vez, su mano descansaba sobre mi pecho quieta y mi otro brazo pasaba por su pequeña cintura aferrándola. Ella mantenía los ojos cerrados pero estaba despierta. Yo miraba el techo, ¿Cómo se vería esto desde afuera? Un hombre, una mujer; recostados, abrazados y bajo una manta, los cuerpos apenas con ropa íntima de dormir. No, definitivamente no se vería bien. Pero el cuerpo de Bella, cálido, suave y tan fino se ajustaba a mí. Anclaba perfecto. No quería alejarla. Llevaba días sin dormir bien, no descansaba. Llevaba horas inimaginables de pensamientos confundidos, erráticos y dañinos. Los últimos sucesos de mi vida me habían mantenido lejos de mí mismo, de mis convicciones. Dejar mi trabajo, mis amigos _verdaderos_, mi mundo, todo cuanto había logrado y luchado, todo estaba allá en Londres. Llegar de Nuevo a América, diez años después, enfrentar a mi familia, y que sean esta vez ellos quienes se hayan ido, huido. No tan lejos como yo, pero igual lo habían hecho. Entonces, durante la noche, cuando más _solo _estaba aparecía ella, con su inocencia infantil camuflada en el cuerpo de una mujer que se está abriendo al mundo. Parecía que en solo horas había cambiado de niña a mujer ante mis ojos, y aunque eso era absurdo, me gustaba, además ese pensamiento _me asustaba_. El peso de su cabeza se hizo más constante en mi brazo. La miré, sus pestañas largas, espesas y curvas caían suaves ante la naturalidad de sus parpados cerrados; su nariz con ese pequeño adorno estaba algo roja aun. Miré aquel piercing detenidamente, aunque no lo haya admitido le hacía ver más hermosa; y su boca, redondita y pequeña era tan _besable_; esos labios, sus labios estaban entreabiertos sobre ese delicado mentón dejando salir una suave corriente de aire. Estreché mi vista con la luz de la penumbra, un diminuto lunar bajo su labio inferior se asomaba discretamente. Se veía tan extrañamente hermosa, con tanta paz. _Se había dormido. _Moví con cuidado mi cabeza apoyándola en un cojín, cerré los ojos y sólo aspire su aroma, aun no descubría a que se me asemejaba, pero era delicioso.

…

¿En qué momento me dormí? No lo sé. Pero tampoco importaba, había descansado. No sabía qué hora sería. No sabía nada de nada. Rememoré sin abrir los ojos lo último que había pasado, entonces volví a sentir su cuerpo junto a mí. Bella y yo habíamos dormido en el sofá. Sonreí leve aun adormilado y medio abrí un ojo, la miré y ella profundamente dormida se encontraba aunque esta vez me daba la espalda y abrazaba mi brazo fuertemente, reí. Giré un poco mi cuello, eran las diez de la mañana según el reloj de la caja del TV clave bajo el televisor. Bufé, apenas como cinco horas había dormido y no quería levantarme aún. Enterré mi cara en el cuello de Bella, _Isabella, _y cerré los ojos, afiancé mi agarré en su cintura y dejé una pierna entre las suyas, demasiado comprometedora la posición, pero dormir en _cucharita _siempre había sido lo mejor para mí; volví a caer rendido.

…

–_Deberíamos despertarlos. _–Esa voz se coló en mi mente.

–_¡Déjalos! _–¿Quién dijo eso?

–_¡Se miran tan tiernos!_ –¡Uh! Escuchando voces.

–_¡Los despertaré! _–Molesta.

–_¡Cállate! No harás nada. _–Eso fue todo cuanto aguante. Mi placido sueño se había ido al carajo escuchando ese murmullo tan tedioso desde algún lado. ¿Qué en esta casa no respetaban el dormir? Sentía que hacía poco había vuelto a cerrar los ojos. Pero rayos que no quería abrir los ojos. Me removí un poco.

–_¡Está despertando! _–¿Qué rayos? Esa misma voz molesta detrás de mí, se parecía a… _Rosalie. _Mis ojos automáticamente se abrieron y volteé, si era ella. Sus inquisidores ojos me miraban fijamente mientras arqueaba su delgada ceja. El azul profundo heredado de mi padre en su iris me retaba. Junto a ella Jasper también me observaba, pero en él podía ver algo de diversión, sus ojos igual a los de mi hermana estaban más suaves, _traviesos. _Continúe el escaneo a la estancia y me percaté que Jasper tenía de la mano a una joven delgada, un poco más baja que él y de cabellos negros, ella sonreía ampliamente, traía puestos unos lentes sin marco, tras de estos se veían unos ojos negros brillantes y algo achinados de una manera bonita, cabía decir. Pero eso no fue lo que me llamó la atención, tras de ellos, en la parte alta de la estancia justo sobre la entrada principal, unos ojos grises clavaban su furiosa mirada en mí. Esa mirada la conocía, esa cara, tan perfecta que me había parecido antes estaba allí frente a mí. Su delgado cuerpo cubierto totalmente de negro se levantaba imponente. No podía quitar mi vista de _ella, _¿Qué demonios hacía aquí? Me moví dispuesto a levantarme, pero olvide por completo a la castaña que descansaba junto a mí haciendo que ella también se despertara, su cuerpo se levantó como resorte y quedó sentada frente a todos, me permití mirarla alejando esa otra mirada de mí y le sonreí levemente, su cabello enmarañado y sus ojitos entrecerrados por la somnolencia fueron refregados por sus manos. Su rostro pasó por varios colores mientras la miraba, hasta que una garganta carraspeo sacándonos de esos dos segundos de _buenos días _en un saludo mudo. Los dos miramos a Rosalie, la causante de esto, entonces a su lado ya estaba _ella, _se había movido y apenas poco más de un metro nos separaba.

–Buenos días. –Dijo Bella, al parecer no notaba el aire tenso del lugar.

–¿No saludarás Edward? –No sé porque la voz de mi hermana me pareció desdeñosa.

–Hola… –fue todo cuanto dije. La miré de nuevo, rayos el infierno venía por mí. Tanta tranquilidad y hasta cierto punto felicidad que había tenido, se me esfumaba de las manos en un solo instante –¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunté a mi dolor de cabeza, hecho mujer. Apreté los dientes y me levanté haciendo lo mismo con los puños. Estando de pie ya no la veía tan imponente como hacía un instante.

–¿Así saludas a tu novia Edward? –Rosalie

–¿tienes novia Edward? –esta vez fue Bella quien habló, su voz sonó fría y distante. Levanté una mano. No quería que nadie hablara.

–¡¿Qué carajos haces aquí?¡ –Repetí, mi cien palpitaba y mis puños se apretaban.

–Vine por ti. –Susurró tranquila y sínicamente.

–Lárgate por donde viniste. –Me acerqué a ella dando un paso. Si no se iba por las buenas, lo haría por las malas.

–¡Hablemos! No me iré sin ti. –¿Tan tranquila me decía eso? Pedazo de mier… _Edward tu mamá te enseño a tratar bien a las mujeres._

–¡QUE TE LARGUES ALICE MARY BRANDON! –Fue todo lo que aguanté, tomé su brazo y la _arrastré _a la puerta lanzándola a través de ella y cerrándola en su cara. No quería verla, no a ella. Odiaba lo que me hacía sentir. Giré respirando erráticamente, recargué mi cuerpo en la puerta tratando de encontrar fuerza y mantenerme de pie. Levanté la vista encontrándome con tres pares de ojos mirándome sorprendidos y otro, sólo miraba el piso. _Bella, ¡Demonios! _Necesitaba una taza de café, con cianuro.

.

..

* * *

"**El Rey y la Cortesana**_"._

_**.**_

_Recién salido del horno para ustedes.  
¿Qué les pareció?_

_Aclaro que me gustan los capítulos sustanciosos, no me extiendo dando detalles que siento no son relevancia para la historia.  
¿Alguien sospechaba de Alice?  
¿Van muy rápido Edward y Bells?_

_**.**__  
Pido disculpas si hay faltas ortográficas o algo que no se entienda. Vi en el anterior capitulo que hubo un par de faltas, lo siento._

_Espero este capítulo les agrade._

_Gracias a quienes se toman el trabajo de leer y seguir conmigo._

_**.**_

_Una pregunta que vi por ahí en un Review, lo respondo ¿El por qué el titulo? Lo sabrán en un par de capítulos más._

_Sólo diré que habrá una gran fiesta –Eyed Girl sonríe pícaramente- 1313_

_Les invito a seguir dejando sus impresiones.  
Nos leemos el siguiente.  
__**…**_

_***Api: **__Manera de Emmett decirle papi a Charlie._

_**.**_

**Gracias ¡Siempre!**

_**You, My Brown Eyed Girl**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**You, My Brown Eyed Girl**_

**.**

La propiedad intelectual & material de -_The Twilight Saga_- Pertenece a Stephanie Meyer y su respectiva casa editorial.

La historia -_El Rey y la Cortesana_- Es Absolutamente idea MIA.

**Summary:** La vida no da golpes, no destruye: sólo enseña. Hay cosas que ni el amor más fuerte puede superar. –Abre tus ojitos mi amor. –Susurré, pero no. No lo hizo… y esa fue mi muerte.

**.**

"**El Rey y la Cortesana"**

**Capítulo 5. Llegando al cielo, tocando el suelo.**

* * *

**.**

**Bella. **_**Pov**_

**.**

Estaba literalmente harta de la escuela. _Solo tres meses, _me repetía constantemente. Tres meses y dejaría atrás las épocas de colegio. Bueno, no es como si estudiase en un colegio normal, pero dejaría atrás todo lo de la "niña" y le daría bienvenida al mundo universitario, _el mundo de los adultos_.

El _Olimpic High School*_ había sido mi _casa escolar _por muchos años, diez años exactamente. Había llegado allí siendo apenas una niña de casi ocho años, venía de una escuela pública, y llegar a un lugar de _ricos, _donde las clases eran personalizadas, sólo diez estudiantes por aula, era algo realmente extraño. Pero era lo que _Marie y Aro _querían para mí. Hacía once años sabía la verdad. Tenía apenas siete años para entonces, era una niña normal de clase _estable, _ropa, celebración de cumpleaños, regalos de navidad y todo lo que un niño quería, mis dos padres aunque muy diferentes a mí eran maravillosos y mi hermano, bueno… él era mi modelo a seguir. Renee era mi maestra de grado, sus ojos azules y cabellos rubios siempre brillaban junto con su amplia sonrisa cuando nos impartía conocimiento, ella era así tanto en la casa como en el trabajo. Charlie era todo lo contrario. Ojos negros como la noche, cabello del mismo color y una cara que a muchos producía miedo por su seriedad, pero solo quienes lo conocíamos realmente sabíamos lo maravilloso que era. Lamentablemente su fachada de policía no se la podía quitar nadie. Y mi hermano, Emmett el simplemente era… el. Un chico alto y delgado, de cabello negro igual que papá pero con el mismo azul intenso de los ojos de mamá. Era una mezcla perfecta de ambos. Desde niño vivía protegiéndome, si una hormiga se atravesaba en mi camino, él, la espantaba. Mamá decía que _besaba _el piso por donde yo pasaba. Emmett acababa de cumplir seis años cuando yo nací, _Em _como cariñosamente le llamamos, tuvo en mí, su primera y única hermana. Mi familia lo era todo para mí, aunque supe que no era del todo _mía. _

La mañana del catorce de Septiembre, un día después de mi cumpleaños en la puerta de mi casa se apareció una señorita con abultado vientre. Emmett y yo estábamos terminando de lavar las Bicicletas cuando ella bajó de un auto negro, se quedó mirando la casa de arriba abajo y luego enfocó su vista en nosotros. Su rostro blanco, sus cabellos castaños con algunos destellos rubios estaban perfectamente peinados en una alta cola de caballo. Vestía a la moda y se notaba rica. Detrás de ella un hombre se acercó dejando su mano a la altura de su cintura. Hablaban en susurros y hacían movimientos leves de cabeza.

–_¿Desean algo? –Había preguntado Emmett acercándose a ellos, la señora le sonrió y luego me miró, yo estaba oculta tras la espalda de mi hermano apenas asomando la cabeza. Sabía que ella me miraba fijamente aunque no se había quitado unos grandes lentes negros de sus ojos. Parecían los ojos de una mosca._

–_Buenos días pequeños. –Habló el hombre con un extraño acento. –Estamos buscando a Charles y Renee Swan_

–_Oh, mi mamá no está, pero papá está en el jardín. –Respondió. Yo seguían sin poder dejar de quitar la mirada de ella. –Bells, llama a papá, dile que unos señores lo buscan. –susurró y yo lo miré. Asentí y antes de darle una última mirada a la señora corrí a llamar a mi papá. _

Ese día marcó mi vida en un antes y un después, al ver sus ojos, su cabello… todo era demasiado parecido a mí, salvo las iluminaciones, mi cabello castaño tenía un toque rojizo, el suyo rubio. Ese día supe porque no me parecía a nadie en casa, la señora, llamada _Marie _como yo, era mi madre verdadera. Yo era adoptada.

Estuve casi todo un año con psicólogo/orientador, por mi reacción casi catatónica dejé el ciclo escolar por lo que quedaba de año, sólo la pasaba en casa con _mamá _Renee, _la psicóloga, _Charlie, _la psicóloga, _Emmett, _la psicóloga, _Aro, como ahora sabía se llamaba el esposo de mi mamá real, _la psicóloga. Etc. _Haber dejado la escuela, que apareciera mi mamá rica, que trajera consigo un esposo, y dos hijos en su vientre cambió todo. Con el tiempo acepté quien era, acepté que tenía algo más en mi vida, la acepté simplemente. Aunque ella había renunciado a sus derechos sobre mí, quería ayudar con mi manutención y por eso apareció, desde entonces tanto Emmett como yo cambiamos de Colegio, gracias a los aportes de ellos, nos daban cosas, regalos, y un fin de semana al mes salía con ellos de paseo. Charlie no estaba de acuerdo en eso, pero luego de que Marie explicara que era su manera de agradecerle por salvarla y por cuidarme y _amarme, _como ella sabía que lo hacían. Entonces aceptó. Desde entonces ella estuvo en mi vida. A los catorce años, de nuevo con la psicóloga, supe la historia real. Pero esta vez no me abrumé. Ahora tenía dos familias, un poco más de dinero y tres hermanos, Em y los mellizos de Marie, _Alec y Jane. _Dos mamás, y debo admitir que dos papás, Aro era realmente encantador y me daba todo cuanto podía igual que a sus hijos naturales.

–¡Tierra llamando a Bella, Tierra llamando a Bella! –Escuché una voz en mis oído. Giré y ahí estaba Jasper, mi mejor amigo. –Houston la perdemos. –Sonrió y me guiñó.

–No seas tonto…

–No me prestabas atención. –murmuró fingiendo voz dolida.

–Sólo pensaba que ya por fin vamos a terminar todo. –Lo miré emocionada. Había conocido a Jasper Cullen el mismo día de ingreso a mi nuevo colegio, el estaría en mis clases y la maestra lo había sentado conmigo para que mi acople al _nuevo mundo _fuese mejor. Desde entonces nos habíamos hecho inseparables. Era unos meses mayor que él aunque eso no importaba. Con Jasper venía su _otra mitad _como le llamaba a Rosalie, era su gemela, tan idéntica a él, que abrumaba. Rubios, blancos, delgados, ojos azules, _hermosos. _Así fue como conocí a los Cullen, mis mejores amigos.

–Creí que estabas recordando lo que viste ayer. –susurró sonriente y risueño. Automáticamente mi cara se puso como una manzana roja. Encontrar a Jasper y su novia Angela a punto de hacer _eso, _desnudos sobre su cama había sido abrumador. No es como si para mi fuese un tabú el sexo, pero vamos que verlo de tu mejor amigo no se antoja. Gracias cielo Angie, como le llamábamos a nuestra _cuñada, _no se había dado cuenta; me estaba dando la espalda.

–No molestes Jas –golpee su brazo riendo.

–Está bien, santa Isabella. –se mofó mientras detenía al ver el semáforo en rojo. Íbamos en su auto, ya que Rose y su papá se nos habían adelantado en el coche de ella.

–¿Qué tiene que sea _santa_? Sólo espero al indicado –murmuré. Rosalie y Jasper estaban ambos de novios, y claramente eran sexualmente activos. Yo me había besado con unos cuantos chicos, pero no sentía aun el deseo por ellos. Además tenía solo diecisiete. No era un pecado ¿o sí?

–Llegarás virgen al matrimonio y tu esposo en vez de hacerte el amor, tendrá que ponerse a limpiar la cueva de telarañas que tendrás. –Soltó una carcajada fuerte y mi cara se puso que ardía, estaba seriamente pensando meterla en un refrigerador. _¡Llamen a los bomberos!_

Dejamos el tema olvidado. Cuando me di cuenta, ya el auto había cruzado la verja de entrada en la gran mansión Cullen.

**.**

**..**

¿Y si mato a mi amiga por no decirme con tiempo que su hermano había vuelto?

¿Y si dejo de mirarlo cuando esté presente? Oh rayos, Edward Cullen era la cosa visual más comestible del mundo y lo tenía cruzando el pasillo.

Lo había visto en fotos. Rosalie siempre hablaba de él y como lo extrañaba. Se había ido justo cuando yo aparecí en sus vidas. ¡Dios! Pero ese niño delgado que veía en las fotografías no se parecía en nada al monumento a la belleza que había conocido. _Necesitaba agua, té helado, o helado. _Algo frio que bajara esta extraña calentura que me daba. ¿Sería una falta grave a la amistad tener fantasías sexuales con el hermano mayor de tus mejores amigos, cuasi hermanos? Esperaba que no. Porque ni mis fantasías con Chace Crawford o Chris Evans podían compararse con esto. Ellos eran famosos, _lejanos. _Edward Cullen era real y muy cercano.

_¡Contrólate Isabella, eres una niña para el! _Me grité mentalmente. Tomé aire y salí de la habitación, la casa estaba en silencio. Esme y Carlisle luego de la pelea se habían ido. Jasper y Rosalie los habían imitado. Jessica la mano derecha de Esme se había ido a su casa ya. Bajé con cuidado las escaleras y entré a la cocina dirigiéndome inmediatamente al refrigerador. Saqué el helado de frambuesas que estaba como siempre allí y comencé a comer lentamente girando la cuchara en mi boca. –_tu, tonta Bella, molestándolo sólo para que te prestara atención_. –me dije mientras llevaba otra cucharada a la boca y recordaba como lo había increpado durante la comida. ¡ARJ! ¿Por qué no tenía un novio? Si yo tuviese uno estaría quedándome donde él y no aquí. Oh, Jasper tendría razón. Sería una virginal hasta el matrimonio.

**.**

**..**

Los sueños vividos eran crueles, demasiado crueles. Jamás en mi vida había dormido tan plácidamente. Soñar con el hermano de tus amigos, que te besa con esa cadencia sumamente deliciosa que es imposible respirar, sólo por temor a perderte un segundo de su sabor, era cruel. Demasiado cruel. ¿En qué mundo un hombre como Edward Cullen, se fijaría en mí? ¡Ja! Ninguno mi querida Bella, _me dije. _No quería despertar aun del todo. Por un segundo imaginar que él estaba ahí abrazándome, con una pierna entre las mías… durmiendo luego de haber estado juntos toda la noche hablando de nosotros era algo que no quería terminar. _¡Si Dios te permite soñar es por algo! _Intentaba convencerme, aunque cuando mi oscuro iris viera de nuevo la luz del día, esos sueños desaparecerían. Bostecé y me removí. La calidez de la mañana era deliciosa. Aún en mi somnolencia sentía su mano bordeando mi cintura, aferrándose a ella. _¡Estaba llegando al cielo!_

–_¡Se miran tan tiernos!_ –¿Qué hacia la voz de Angela en mis sueños? ¡Ay no, sal de aquí! Refunfuñé mentalmente removiéndome. Luego la voz de Jasper y Rose se mezclaron tamb… ¡momento! ¿Jas y Rose? El balde de agua helada cayó sobre mí. Repetí mi sueño, y Oh My God, no había sido sueño; si habíamos hablado. Si habíamos dormido. _¡SI NOS HABIAMOS BESADO! _Comencé internamente a hacer un bailecito victorioso. Su movimiento junto a mí me hizo no abrir los ojos. Calma Bella, respira, si… así, uno, dos, tres; Edward se inclinó levantándose. Cuatro, cinco, seis; me moví _"perezosamente despertando" _incluido manos sobre los ojos refregando _patéticamente _mi pereza. Siete, ocho, nueve; –Buenos días… –saludé sin poder evitar sonrojarme. Diez; Edward me miró y yo… _recuerda Bella de quitar los posters de Chace de tu habitación. Edward Cullen recién despierto es mucho más apetecible que nada en este mundo. ¿Podría desayunar un Omelette de caricias y zumo de besos?_ Por la mirada que me daba Rose, seguro ni a agua me dejaba llegar.

Escanee mi mirada por todos. La divertida picardía de Jasper y Angela era evidente; la molestia de Rose, palpable. Y, ¿Quién era ella? Una mujer delgada pero curvilínea. Estilizada, glamurosa. _Eso podía verlo. _De cabellos artísticamente desordenados hacía los lados me miraba como si acabara de ver un ratón en descomposición. Todo su cuerpo enfundado en negro inmaculado se posaba ante nosotros con gallardía. Era menuda, pequeña. Quizá un poco más que yo, pero sus zapatos de delgado tacón, la hacían ver más alta. Y su mirada me gritaba _¡bienvenida al infierno! _

**.**

**..**

¿Han visto ese momento de la película donde todo está tranquilo, están todos viendo una película y de la nada aparece un enmascarado, furibundo con mirada asesina a punto de clavar un filoso puñal en todos los cuerpos? Bien, a Edward sólo le faltaba el puñal. La manera que tomó a su _novia. _Me estremecí. No sabía si por el miedo que me dio o por saber que me había besado con un hombre, técnicamente comprometido. Debía aceptar que eso me molestaba. Digo, no es como si estuviese enamorada, pero si me había gustado; _atraído físicamente. _Que tuviese novia lo cambiaba todo, no iba a ser la otra, un _free _era algo muy diferente a meterme en una relación. Miré mis pies sin atreverme a enfocar mis ojos en él. Estaba asustada. No se escuchaban siquiera nuestras respiraciones. El hombre que se había dormido ayer conmigo había desaparecido dejando por delante al huracán Cullen dispuesto a arrasar todo a su paso. _Todos a sus refugios, _me dije poniéndome de pie dispuesta a salir de ahí. Yo no era un Cullen, unos besos no me hacían parte de esto. Mejor huir ahora…

–¿A dónde vas Bella? –su voz tras de mi justo cuando giré, pareció un rayo ardiente atravesándome la espina dorsal. Me volví lento y miré a Rose pidiendo su ayuda. La sonrisa sardónica de su rostro me dejo desprotegida.

–Yo, bueno quizá ustedes quieren hablar… ¿Angie me acompañas? –hablé rápidamente esperando ayuda celestial. Negó la muy… _calma Bella._

–¡Tú no te mueves de ahí. Tenemos que hablar. –La voz de Rosalie sonaba filosa.

–No tengo nada que hablar. –expuse en mi defensa, Jasper negó moviendo la cabeza y miró a Edward. _Oh Jas te amo. _Pensé.

–Edward, hermano antes que nada déjame presentarte a mi novia. Esta preciosura que vez aquí… es Angela. –sonrió ampliamente. –Angie, amor, él es Ed. –Jasper como siempre salvándome el trasero. Me permití respirar un poco tranquila y sólo fui testigo evidente de las respectivas presentaciones. El rostro de Edward automáticamente cambio y le sonrió a Angie con calma tomando la mano que esta le ofrecía mientras susurraba suavemente _encantada, al fin. _

–Bueno ahora que se conocen, me pueden explicar ¿Qué hacían durmiendo ustedes dos _juntos_? –Preguntó con Rosalie y me senté mirándola mientras hundía mi cuerpo en el sofá donde había dormido. Tomé la manta y sin poder evitarlo me cubrí con ella, el aroma de Edward había quedado en ella y me la llevé a la nariz. _Rico._

–Dormir… _eso _que dijiste. –susurré. –dormíamos juntos.

–Isabella, no juegues conmigo. –Me señaló. –¿Por qué estabas durmiendo con mi amiga Edward? –levantó la barbilla desafiándole, _oh oh_. Me recordó sus peleas con Jacob.

–¿A ti que te importa? –la voz filosa de Edward sonó como cuchillo rasgando la piel. _¡Esperen! _El asesino enmascarado si tenía un arma, invisible, pero al final de cuentas, arma. Vi por un momento el estremecimiento de Rose. Jasper dio un paso hacía Edward y Angie lo sujeto de la mano. –_¡Rosalie Cullen, ¿por qué demonios dejaste entrar a Alice? dime!_ –Uh, hasta a mí me dolieron los dientes, Edward apretó tanto su mandíbula que temía que por un momento su perfectas piezas dentales se crisparan como un cristal.

–_Edward_… –Dijimos Jasper y yo a la vez, el en manera conciliadora, y yo a modo de regaño. Si había algo que hiciera bien, era defender a mis amigos, ni Edward ni nadie, tenía porque hablarle así a Rose.

–Contéstame Rosalie Lilian Cullen. –ignoró olímpicamente nuestro llamado.

–Ee… ella dijo que era tu novia. Una vez la nombraste, yo… –tomé su mano, conocía perfectamente a Rosalie, para ella Edward aun cuando estuviera lejos era su ídolo. Que le hablara así la estaba lastimando. –Pensé que era correcto. –Carraspeó su garganta.

–Nadie, escúchenme bien… _¡nadie! _La vuelve a dejar entrar. –nos miró a todos con tanta rabia que retrocedimos a la vez. Me hice más pequeña aún bajo la manta, pero sin soltar la mano de mi amiga. Angela se escondió detrás de Jas y me miró. Yo solo negué con la cabeza, no sabía que decir. Vamos, que ni siquiera sabía que pasaba.

–_Pero si es su novia_. –pensé haciendo una mueca. ¿Qué clase de hombre trataba así a una mujer con quien estaba? _Se besó contigo ¿Qué esperas Bella?_

–No es mi novia Isabella. –me miró. Oh bien, mi voz se materializaba. No había _pensado._ Sonreí dulcemente, aunque algo nerviosa.

–¿Qué pasa Edward? ¿Si no es tu novia quién es? –preguntó Jasper.

–¡Nadie! –Siseo. Empezaba a darme miedo el comportamiento de Edward. Estaba irritado, furibundo. Podría quizá comprender que haya tenido problemas con su novia antes de volver. Pero esa brusquedad, la fuerza de sus actos eran de un hombre cegado por la rabia. –¿Cuándo llegan mis padres? –Preguntó cambiando directamente de tema. Negué moviendo la cabeza. Prefería estar sola en mi casa que quedarme acá. Desde que _él _había llegado de Londres esta familia parecía salida de una mala telenovela dominical. –Se quedarán una semana fuera según dijo papá. Se dio vacaciones. –susurró. Carlisle era médico pediatra de profesión, trabajaba como director de la clínica privada que había fundado junto con otros dos colegas. _Saint Douglas Medical Center_*, era a decir menos, la institución privada más importante de la ciudad, en cuanto a salud infantil se refería. –¿Por qué? –preguntó con notable curiosidad.

–Me quedaré acá ¿no? Debo empezar a aplicar en algunas plazas. Y necesito un departamento, pensé que Esme podría ayudarme. –lo miré. _¿No iba a vivir aquí?_ No sé porque eso me desanimó.

Silencio, incomodo silencio.

Miradas van, miradas vienen.

¿Qué hacía? ¿Me iba sola a mi casa y dejaba a Rosalie o me quedaba? ¿Y si le pido que se vaya conmigo? ¡Ah! Aún estoy en pijama. _Y Edward en apenas pantalones. _Mi conciencia se hizo partícipe y yo miré a Edward, sus perfectas abdominales marcadas que invitaban morder cuadrito a cuadrito como si fuese una barra del más delicioso chocolate. Uhm, un delicioso chocolate _blanco._

–Será mejor que me vaya –susurró Angela, irrumpiendo mis pensamientos. La pobre estaba realmente incomoda; todos lo estábamos.

–Angela, lo siento… –comenzó la disculpa Edward, realmente se notaba avergonzado. –Hubiese sido bueno conocerte de otra manera. Perdona mi grosería.

–No hay culpa. –apenas susurró mi amiga, miró a Jas y con un solo movimiento de cabeza salieron, no sin antes darnos una mirada a quienes aún estábamos en la instancia.

**.**

Miré a Rose y a Edward sin moverme de mi lugar. Él apenas dejaba un beso en su frente y la miraba. Mi amiga lo abrazaba como una niña pequeña a su juguete favorito. Después de todo el iracundo Cullen si tenía sentimientos y le había pedido disculpas a su hermana. ¿Quién era ella para pagar sus dolores de cabeza? Me escabullí de la sala sin interrumpirles y subí a mi habitación, necesitaba relajarme, necesitaba dejar de ver al perfecto imperfecto de Edward y sobre todo necesitaba pensar. Entré cerrando la puerta con cuidado y me lance en la cama, rebotando en ella.

Ayer que había llegado a la casa no esperaba que en tan poco tiempo tuviese que vivir lo que hasta ahora, peleas, cenas en discordia. Dormir con un desconocido, porque veamos, Edward podría ser muy Cullen pero no tenía ni idea de él, _absolutamente nada. _Nos habíamos besado, no una, ni dos… sino muchas veces. ¡Oh Bella! Si Charlie se entera te mata. _Luego de matar a Edward. _Me repitió mi cansina conciencia; lo peor es que tenía razón. _Date una ducha, niña calenturienta. _¿Quién inventó la conciencia?

Adoraba literalmente, los baños en la casa Cullen. Tan amplios, con esas deliciosas esencias que aromatizaban el lugar. La temperatura del agua me relajaba y acariciaba enviando sensaciones indescriptibles por mi piel. Refregué todo mi cuerpo con la esponja depositando en ella una cantidad considerable de gel para cuerpo. La vainilla era simplemente exquisita en su aroma. Bañarme siempre era terapia para mí. No quería salir aunque mis dedos arrugaditos cual uvas pasas así lo exigían. Dolorosamente cerré el grifo y miré los cristales empañados por el vapor, dibuje una carita feliz en ellos y bajo escribí mi nombre, _infantil, _lo sé. Terminar de arreglarme me tomó cerca de veinte minutos más. Jeans azul desgastados, converse rojas y una blusa blanca con la cara de _John Lennon_ en la espalda; y estaba lista. ¿Qué hacía ahora? _¡Comer Isabella! _Gruño mi estómago; a la vez sonaba mi móvil, el cual ignoré, y al tiempo sonaba un golpe en la puerta, ¿Tres en uno? Toda una ganga. Abrí la puerta y me congele. Los ojos de Rosalie destellaban a punto de salirse de sus orbitas.

–¡Me vas diciendo ahora mismo que estabas haciendo durmiendo con mi hermano Isabella! –susurró tomando mi brazo y empujándome dentro de la habitación mientras cerraba la puerta con seguro.

**..**

**.**

* * *

"**El Rey y la Cortesana**_"._

_**.**_

_Capítulo desde el punto de vista de Bella. Sé, que no sucede nada trascendental, pero me pareció que deberían ver algo de ella._

_¿Qué pasaría con Alice? _

_El Cap., está entrecortado, pero es que me parecía tonto repetir lo mismo que con Edward. Espero lo entiendan;_

_Sólo se aprecian ciertas cosas como ella las percibe._

_**.**__  
¿El siguiente? Ah que soy buena y ahí mismo les va, hoy es día de dos x uno. :3_

_**.**_

_Les invito a seguir dejando sus impresiones.  
__**…**_

_***Saint Douglas Medical Center & Olimpic High School**__: Sólo usé los nombres que se me venían a la mente. No sé si existen tales entidades, si es así… no es mi intensión hacer mal uso del nombre._

_¿Necesitan que les diga quien es Chace Crawford & Chris Evans? -1313- _

_(Nate Archibald en Gossip Girl) & (Mi querido Capitán América)_

_**.**_

**Gracias ¡Siempre!**

_**You, My Brown Eyed Girl **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**You, My Brown Eyed Girl**_

**.**

La propiedad intelectual & material de -_The Twilight Saga_- Pertenece a Stephanie Meyer y su respectiva casa editorial.

La historia -_El Rey y la Cortesana_- Es Absolutamente idea MIA.

**Summary:** La vida no da golpes, no destruye: sólo enseña. Hay cosas que ni el amor más fuerte puede superar. –Abre tus ojitos mi amor. –Susurré, pero no. No lo hizo… y esa fue mi muerte.

**.**

"**El Rey y la Cortesana"**

**Capítulo 6. **_**¿Ya terminaste de comerte a mi hermana?**_

* * *

**.**

Bienvenido septiembre.

–No olvide pedir inmediatamente con mi secretaria, la remisión al odontólogo. –Recordé a la señora Simpson mientras digitaba en la computadora la respectiva receta médica. Di la orden de imprimir el documento, y una vez listo con mi sello y firma se lo entregué. Miré al pequeño Thomas sonriendo y revolví sus cabellos. –Estarás bien. –Aseguré y le entregué una paleta de chocolate en forma de pie canino. –Pero debes hacer todo lo que la mami te diga ¿ok? Así te curarás rápidamente. –Los acompañe a la puerta y levantando la mano me despedí. Era la primera vez que tenía veía un caso _Tiburón. _Tener dos filas de dientes en el maxilar superior era realmente extraño, aunque no por eso menos común. Miré el reloj de mi muñeca y sacudí la cabeza. Sólo un paciente más en quince minutos y podría irme a casa. Llevaba cuatro días trabajando en la clínica de papá. Haber tomado la plaza que él siempre me había prometido era realmente genial, estaba haciendo lo que me gustaba y no era tratado como el hijo del Dr. Cullen, acá Edward Cullen tenía su propio espacio, y eso me gustaba. En tan pocos días ya era respetado. Las consultas se ampliaron y todos estaban más que felices. Mire mi oficina, un cuarto bastante infantil; A lado derecho estaba mi escritorio frente a una gran ventana, la pared blanca del fondo se adornaba con mi título universitario y las respectivas menciones de los diplomados a los que había asistido, además del título como _Embajador de la buena voluntad _otorgado por Las Naciones Unidas en reconocimiento a los meses que estuve ayudando en Somalia. El lado izquierdo de la oficina era total caos, la camilla cubierta por una sabana de dibujos animados, las paredes blancas llenas de dibujos garabateados, manos pequeñas plasmadas en pintura de colores, una biblioteca de cuentos infantiles y el lector de rayos x era un diente de la gran cara de Bob esponja. Sin contar los juguetes que estaban en una gran bolsa de _Phineas & Ferb. _Me gustaba demasiado el lugar.

Aún vivía en casa de mis padres, quienes por cierto tuvieron que volver a los dos días de haberse ido, un paciente de Carlisle se había agravado y él debía estar a su pendiente. Mamá estaba buscando un lugar acorde para mí y _aun no lo encontraba_; no sé porque mi impresión llevaba a un _no quiero que te vayas de la casa._ Pero aunque con ella todo era maravilloso, deseaba tener mi propio "hogar". Los temas que nos habían acosado mis dos primeros días de estancia se esfumaron. El tema de Alice quedó prohibido aunque una mañana escuché a Jessica diciéndole a Rosalie que era insistente y necesitaba hablar conmigo, venía todos los días a buscarme; nadie sabía aun porque mi odio hacia ella, pero me apoyaban cuando les decía que no la atendieran. Si seguía insistiendo me vería en la imperiosa necesidad de poner una causal de distanciamiento ante las leyes. Me había venido de Londres para no verla…

–_Doctor Cullen, la paciente de las 16:30 llamó a cancelar la cita. Era la última del día de hoy. _–irrumpió por el intercomunicador la voz mi secretaria.

–Está bien Leah, gracias. –susurré y apagué la computadora. Me levanté animado. Viernes, los fines de semana no tenía ningún paciente, así que quedaba literalmente libre. Tomé el celular y le envié un mensaje a Rosalie diciéndole que iba para allá, Pasaría por ella y Bella a sus clases de danza.

_Bella, _chiquilla caprichosa y testarudamente hermosa, era una ternura. Sus diminutas manos acariciando mi rostro cuando me creía dormir. El beso de buenos días que dejaba suave sobre mis labios cuando se iba a la escuela mientras yo dormía más. Las noches abrazados hablando de nosotros o sólo besándonos suavemente era sumamente encantador; para llevarle siete años de diferencia, me sentía como un adolescente con su primer amor, claro estaba, de joven sólo tuve una novia y me aniquiló, luego dejé de serlo y me dediqué a la universidad. No hubo tonteo con chicas de mi edad, no hubo citas, fiestas, presentaciones de familia ni nada por el estilo. Técnicamente estaba viviendo eso con Bella, mi mundo _"sentimental" _funcionaba a la inversa. Aunque el sentimiento no era amor, no era enamoramiento, sólo y puro gusto. Nos gustábamos, y la pasábamos bien _juntos, _no más.

Mi hermana en un momento se enojó, que coqueteara libremente con su mejor amiga casi le hace molerme a golpes, pero nos apoyaba, era la única que sabía lo que pasaba. Vigilaba que ni Jasper ni mis padres se dieran cuenta de Bella escabulléndose de mi habitación a las seis de la mañana para irse a la suya, realmente merecía un premio y yo se lo daría. Todas las noches dormíamos juntos, abrazados ella sobre mi pecho, yo contra su espalda, no importaba; solo estar así era suficiente, aunque eso me estaba trayendo otro problema, _mis saludos matutinos con la mano_. Su aroma, su cuerpo cálido junto al mío estaba haciendo que el Ed Jr. Se convirtiera en _Hulk _y aunque Bella era una joven sensual, ideal para amar en la intimidad yo no me atrevía a pasar de ahí, prefería entablar una buena amistad con _manuela _a siquiera pretender tocar a Bella de esa manera, la edad en el ámbito sexual, sumado con mi experiencia se me estaba haciendo una regla irrompible.

**...**

Llegué a la academia a las cinco y quince de la tarde, el tráfico de Seattle había estado más liviano que de costumbre y eso era algo a mi favor, mientras compraba un auto, usaría el Volvo de mi madre, muy femenino para mi gusto, pero tenía que conducir y eso era ventaja, si anduviera en taxis seguro estaría embotellado en alguna de las calles.

El neón de las luces centellantes daba la bienvenida al _Palacio de la danza. _Me detuve en una de las plazas del parqueadero frontal y salí recargándome en la puerta de copiloto a la espera de las dos jovencitas.

Miré de reojo a las madres que recogían a sus hijas, algunas me veían con descaro, sus ojos morbosos me daban asco, ¿en verdad un joven de mi edad se metía por gusto con una mujer de cincuenta? Eso era… me estremecí siquiera pensándolo. Dejé de prestarles atención a esas mujeres y enfoqué mi vista en la puerta mientras giraba las llaves en mis dedos. Una cabeza castaña se asomó a la puerta distraída mirando su teléfono móvil. Sonreí al verla, su cabello brillante se levantaba en una alta cola de caballo, cayendo sobre uno de sus hombros. Vestía un pequeño pantalón pesquero de color blanco, y una musculosa amarilla a juego en color con sus baletas, se veía aún más niña y me pregunté realmente si estaba haciendo bien. La vi arrugar su frente mientras guardaba el móvil. Hizo una mueca extraña y me preocupé, ¿le habría pasado algo? Caminé a ella a velocidad moderada.

–Hola… –susurré en cuanto estuve frente a ella, haciendo que parara abruptamente su andar. Levantó sus brillantes ojos hacía mí y los vi opacos. –¿Qué te pasa? ¿Dónde está Rosalie? –Miré sobre ella.

–Edward. –Su voz suave y un tanto rota me alarmó aún más. La atraje hacia mí y abrace por los hombros dejando un beso sobre su redonda cabeza. –Fue al baño, dijo que la esperara acá. –Sus delgados brazos se ciñeron a mi cintura y escuché como tomó aire profundamente. –Mi hermano no vendrá para mi cumpleaños. –Habló contra mi pecho. Hacía unas noches me había hablado de Emmett; su hermano tenía veinticuatro años, se había titulado de Leyes en UCLA* estaba ahora en San Francisco, Ca. Era el asesor legal de empresa y había tenido que ir a declarar al verse envuelto en un caso de estafa, se suponía que en unos días volvería a Seattle para el cumpleaños de Bella.

–Lo siento pequeña. –dije levantando su rostro en mis manos y dejando un suave beso en sus labios.

–Es que no entiendo. –murmuró en mis labios y se separó levemente a verme. –El miércoles dijo que ya estaba fuera de cualquier problemas con ellos, ayer le entregaron el oficio que lo eximía de cualquier compromiso con el caso. ¿Por qué quedarse otra semana más y sólo enviarme un mensaje de texto?

–Ven… –insté tomando su mano y encaminándonos a uno de los bancos en madera que había a los lados del lugar. Me senté en el más cercano e hice que ella se sentara en mi regazo mientras la abrazaba por la cintura. –Quizá tiene que esperar al fallo, o lo hará por compromiso, a pesar de todo es su trabajo aun.

–Pero no es justo. –Apoyo sus manos en mis hombros jugando con las solapas de mi abrigo.

–No estés así, quizá pueda hacer algo y cambiar las fechas y alcance a llegar. Aún faltan días para eso. –Toqué su pequeña nariz, noté de paso que ahora tenía otro piercing.

–¿Tú crees? –dijo llevando sus manos tras mi cuello jugando con las hebras sueltas de mi nuca. Cerré los ojos ante el contacto, asentí simplemente moviendo mi cabeza. –Bueno… –Sonrió al fin volviendo a posar sus labios contra los míos. Abrí mi boca totalmente tomando la totalidad de sus labios besándola con ansia contenida. Sus brazos se afianzaron en mi cuello y los míos en su cuerpo pasando ampliamente mis manos por su espalda. Su delicada y dulce lengua rozó la mía y comencé un juego lento, ella empujaba y yo rebotaba, se rozaban sensuales en movimientos, se enredan como madejas de hilo. Comencé a sentir su respiración errática y sonreí tomando un poco de aire dejando mis labios a milímetros de los suyos. Un hondo suspiro salió de su pecho y negué riendo, abrí mis ojos y sus mejillas color carmín brillaban.

–¿_Ya terminaste de comerte a mi hermana? _–Preguntó una voz fuerte a lado nuestro. El cuerpo de la castaña en mis piernas se estremeció y salto separándose de mí, levanté la vista, dos hombres musculosos, mucho más altos que yo clavaban furibundamente sus miradas en mí. Me puse de pie encarándoles.

–Emmett. –Escuché la voz de Bella mirando a uno de ellos. Su cara pasaba de rojo a pálido y viceversa en un santiamén. ¿Cuál de los dos sería? Uno era moreno, alto. Sus ojos negros no se quitaban de mi persona. El otro era blanco, y de ojos azules. Aunque en este momento parecían casi rojos. Llamas fulminantes dispuestos a desaparecerme.

–Isabella, ¿Qué hacías besándote con este imbécil? –Bramo, en el momento menos pensado me agarro de fuerte de los brazos y me sacudió.

–Hey, suéltame. –Sisee. ¿Qué se creía ese troglodita?

–Tú. . .a.mí. –La furia lo poseía.

–Emmett déjalo. –Isabella a mi lado intentaba zafarme de sus brazos halándolo. Pero si yo no podía, ¿Qué hacía ella?

–¡Tú quítate! –Escupió y soltando un brazo de mí la empujo haciendo que cayera fuertemente de espalda al piso. _¡Grandísimo hijo de arj! _ Lo vi todo negro, rojo y luego negro otra vez. La adrenalina, la rabia, el enojo se hizo todo en mí en un mismo instante, ver como Bella en cuestión de segundos caía fue lo poco que pude soportar.

El bullicio a nuestro alrededor se incrementaba, gritos de _¡suéltalo, que alguien los separe! _Eran voces distantes. Mi puño se estrelló contra su rostro, su mano de vuelta lo hizo contra el mío. El sabor de la sangre en mi boca, los nudillos de mis manos manchados de rojo, nada importaba; por muy hermano que fuera de Isabella nada le daba derecho a tratarla así. Golpes iban y venían, mi cuerpo contra el duro cemento rebota, el gorila de Emmett sobre mí me golpeaba y yo lo empujaba regresándole los golpes.

–_Emmett, hermano_ –Vi al moreno fornido halándole, sus brazos lo sujetaron fuerte por la espalda y lo arrastró con él. Me vi por un momento libre y trastrabillando me puse de pie, estaba a punto de arremeter contra el cuándo se un sollozo rota llegó contra mí. Giré mi rostro y la imagen rota de la cara de Bella me golpeo, sujetaba sus manos contra su pecho. Sus ropas tenían sangre y palidecí.

–¿Qué se supone que haces idiota? –La voz de Rosalie reclamándole al mastodonte se escuchaba furibunda. Continué mirando a Bella, buscando sus heridas y al notar que solo había sido sus manos con raspones la abracé fuerte. _La sangre es escandalosa, _siempre repetía mi madre, hoy le daba la razón.

–¿Estas bien? –Pregunté en susurros, otro sollozo más fuerte salió de su garganta.

–¡Aléjate de ella maldito! –Ignóralo, me dije.

–Ustedes parranda de chismosos, váyanse. –Gritó Rosalie a todos los curiosos –Tú soberano imbécil, ¿Quién te crees para golpear así a Edward? –Rugió contra Emmett chocando su mano contra su cara. Jamás imaginé que Rosalie pudiese reaccionar así. Tomé a Bella en brazos contra mi pecho, no pensaba seguir así.

–¿Lo vas a defender? Ah, ya lo veo. Las amigas comparten hombre en la cama. –_¿Díganme que no dijo eso?_

–A Rosalie no le hablas así Emmett Swan. –El moreno, que hasta entonces estaba callado, lo soltó y empujo.

–El gran Jacob defendiendo a su mujercita, _maravilloso. _–Burló. ¿Ese moreno era el novio de Rosalie? ¿Cuántos años tenía? Vaya que contraste. –Seguro ya hasta te puso el cuerno con él.

Lo miré con rabia contenida, Rosalie sonrió irónicamente. –Ese hombre que tú acabas de golpear es mi hermano Edward.

Jacob, como ahora sabía que se llamaba mi _cuñado _me miro fijo.

Emmett, el hermano de Bella a quien ahora jodidamente conocía, lo hizo también.

Rosalie, quien sujetaba la mano de su novio sonrió victoriosa.

Bufé. Resoplé y maldije internamente. _Me largo de aquí._

…

Ignorar los llamados molestos del hermano de Bella cuando la subí en el auto y salí de lugar fue molesto, pero no me importo. Agradecía que Jacob y Rosalie lo detuvieran, ni por un solo instante dejaría que se acercara a su hermana, la había lastimado y eso no estaba siquiera permitido en la última opción de mi lista. El respeto a una dama, ante todo siempre debía prevalecer. En el asiento del copiloto iba _mi niña _dormida, sus hipos se habían detenido por fin, conducía a casa en ambiente sepulcral, pero no quería decirle nada, por lo que había respetado sus silencios, finalmente ella se había rendido. Divisé la verja de la Casona y me plante ante ella, el lector de placas hizo que esta automáticamente se abriera al reconocer la matricula del volvo, _excentricidades de los ricos, _pensé.

–¿Qué te paso Edward? ¿Qué tiene Bella? –Mi madre salió a nuestro encuentro. Seguramente mi rostro molido en golpes debería estar fatal. Moví la cabeza negando.

–Luego te explico. –susurré e hice una mueca, al hablar mis músculos se estiraron y pude sentir las consecuencias de los golpes. –Luego mamá, por favor. –pase de largo cuando vi que estaba a punto de replicar, subí las escaleras con cuidado y llegué al pasillo del tercer piso, me debatí donde dejarla, pero preferí tenerla cerca, además debía ver sus manos. Encaminé entonces a mi habitación y al llegar allí la deposite sobre la cama, su coleta deshecha un poco por los movimientos se esparramó en una almohada y me pareció una imagen atractiva. Más abajo, su cuerpo y la seda negra de los tendidos contra su piel era sumamente sensual.

Cerré la puerta con seguro tras de mí y encendí la lámpara del escritorio dejando que apenas iluminara un poco. Me recosté en la cama junto a Bella y la atraje a mi cuerpo, sus manos se aferraron a mi ropa y la abracé fuerte.

–Lo siento. –murmuró con voz tímida.

–Creí que estabas dormida. –Una leve sonrisa curvó mis labios mientras pasaba mi mano por su cabello jugando con él y deshaciéndome de paso de su estorbosa liga. Me gustaba sentirlo suelto y al natural.

–Lo estaba. –Afirmó. El silencio se hizo presente de nuevo entre nosotros un momento, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Mi corazón latía acompasado, pero yo sentía el suyo contra mi piel. ¿Qué estaría pensando esta pequeña mujer entre mis brazos? –Lo siento, Emmett jamás se había comportado así. –Dijo triste y yo me incorporé un poco, su cuerpo quedo semi encubierto por el mío y acaricie su mejilla. Sus ojos se veían negros por la falta de luz directa en su rostro, le sonreí.

–No te disculpes en su nombre. –Mi voz sonó más calmada de lo que pensaba, pero necesitaba hacerle saber que ella no tenía por qué cargar culpas que no eran suyas. Mi mano no se alejaba de su piel, la suya imitó el movimiento y se posó delicadamente en mi pómulo. Bordeó con su pulgar y bajo por mi barbilla.

Sonrió triste. –¿Duele?

Negué moviendo la cabeza, quité su mano de mi cara y la lleve a la boca, besé cada uno de sus dedos y luego apoye mi nariz en la palma abierta de esta.

–No, no duele. ¿Te duele a ti? –Besé el lugar donde los raspones dejaban su marca. Mi dolor no importaba. –Te vi demasiado mal allí. Su rostro se desencajó e inmediatamente sus ojitos se llenaron de lágrimas. –Shh no llores. Mírame, Bella no llores.

–Jamás me había tratado así.

–No es tu culpa cariño, sólo tienes un hermano celoso. Yo hubiese reaccionado parecido. –Acepté logrando sacar una sonrisa en sus labios. –Sólo que yo no te estaba comiendo. –_aun. _Pensé y deseché en ese mismo momento la idea, aunque estar así, en penumbras, susurrando y tan pegados me era difícil no imaginar eso. Bella y yo en la misma posición sólo que sin telas de por medio, su blanca y cremosa piel contra la mía. _Desnudos. _Mi boca y la de Bella se unieron de nuevo, el ritmo lento no demandaba más que el deseo de sentir los labios juntos. No había prisas, no había miedos. Sólo éramos ella y yo disfrutando de un modo de expresión sano entre una _"pareja_". Besarla siempre era una nueve peripecia. Gustar, degustar… disfrutar. Con ella sólo se trataba de eso y siempre me maravillaba de las novedosas expresiones que surgían. Con un último beso me separe y le sonreí, roce su nariz con la mía y me recosté sobre su pecho abrazándola por la cintura. Su corazón bajo mi oreja latía rítmicamente, formaba una armoniosa melodía. Desee entonces haberle hecho caso a Esme cuando me inscribió en las clases de piano, si hubiesen funcionado en mí, tendría una composición perfecta. Lástima que no sabía siquiera cómo funcionaban las barras negras de marfil en el teclado, quizá luego, quizá por _Bella_… con ese último pensamiento me dormí.

**.**

**..**

* * *

"**El Rey y la Cortesana**_"._

_**.**_

_Hola*-* Bueno, acá sigo. _

_Siguen apareciendo nuevos personajes, ¿Rosalie y Jake? ¿Se lo esperaban?_

_Aún la historia no pasa de lo "normal" pero ya verán._

_Como lo prometí, dos por uno el día de hoy._

_Lamentablemente para "la historia & ustedes" me voy de viaje. Sólo unos cuantos días, así que si no actualizo esta semana más. Será hasta el próximo martes__**.**_

_**.**_

_Les invito a seguir dejando sus impresiones.  
__**…**_

_***UCLA**__: Universidad de California, Los Angeles. Es la segunda Universidad más importante de los Estados Unidos, en cuanto a Educación Pública se refiere._

_**.**_

**Gracias ¡Siempre!**

_**You, My Brown Eyed Girl **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**You, My Brown Eyed Girl**_

**.**

La propiedad intelectual & material de _-The Twilight Saga-_ Pertenece a Stephanie Meyer y su respectiva casa editorial.

La historia _-El Rey y la Cortesana-_ Es Absolutamente idea MIA.

**Summary:** La vida no da golpes, no destruye: sólo enseña. Hay cosas que ni el amor más fuerte puede superar. –Abre tus ojitos mi amor. –Susurré, pero no. No lo hizo… y esa fue mi muerte.

**.**

"**El Rey y la Cortesana"**

**Capítulo 7. Volar sin alas.**

**.**

**Bella **_**Pov**_

* * *

Los días pasaban lentos.

En Seattle no importaba si estábamos en otoño, verano o invierno, yo, siempre sentía frio.

Mis días en la casa Cullen estaban terminando. En dos días mis padres llegarían y de nuevo volvería a mi casa. Eso significaba no más Edward, suspiré.

Desde aquel incidente con mi hermano en el parqueadero, Edward y yo, pasábamos aún más tiempo juntos. Esme y Carlisle al parecer no se habían dado cuenta de nada. Papá Cullen seguía en su trabajo y Esme se dedicaba a conseguir un lugar para su hijo. ¿Por qué no le darían el departamento del centro? Los Cullen invertían en bienes inmuebles, aun me parecía extraño que mamá Cullen no lograra encontrar nada para él, lo que me llevaba a pensar que ella no quería que se fuese de su casa, hasta cierto punto algo comprensible, teniendo en cuenta la distancia notoria que había entre ellos; tal vez quería recuperar el tiempo. Dejé mi libreta de anotaciones a un lado, tenía examen la próxima semana y estaba literalmente cerrada para que algo entrara a mi cabeza; rodé en la cama hasta alcanzar mi IPod sobre el buró, lo miré buscando alguna buena canción y me puse los auriculares, la música siempre había sido lo mejor para olvidarme un poco de todo lo que me rodeaba. Las notas de _Cold Shoulder _comenzaron a sonar acompañadas de la maravillosa voz de _Adele,_ cerré los ojos concentrándome en el ritmo. ¿Qué estaría haciendo Emmett? no lo había visto más desde el incidente del estacionamiento, eso no me gustaba, siempre habíamos sido muy unidos; ¿Debería llamarlo? Solo en dos días era mi _fiesta _de cumpleaños y no quería estar molesta con él para entonces, aunque se comportara como un troglodita era mi hermano, y le amaba. Suspiré profundamente y me recosté bocabajo.

Once días, sólo once noches habían pasado desde que Edward había aparecido en mi vida y ya me había puesto todo en caos, la relación con mi hermano, mi amistad con su hermana… patalee la cama. Rosalie, después de su interminable charla sobre quien era su hermano y en qué lio me estaba metiendo estaba molesta, me tomo toda una tarde entre _"entiéndeme y no pasará nada"_ explicarle lo que pasaba y además hacer que aceptara lo "nuestro". Bueno, su hermano y yo no estábamos en una relación seria. Quiero decir, ¿dormíamos juntos?… sí. ¿Nos besábamos?… también; pero no más. Apenas habían pasado días desde que nos conocíamos y teníamos eso que muchos llamaban _Química. _Ni siquiera me imaginaba como su novia, aunque se me permitía soñar, Oh vamos, Edward tenía todo lo que una mujer podría desear, eso hasta un ciego lo podría notar. ¿Admirar la belleza masculina no era pecado o sí? Jamás en mi vida hubiese siquiera imaginado que una joven como yo podría estar enrollándose tan sanamente con un hombre que casi me llevaba diez años de diferencia y mil en experiencia. Mordí mi labio riendo, sólo imaginar sus besos, sus manos acariciando mi cintura o esos penetrantes ojos verdes clavándose en los míos, me hacían aguantar cualquier cosa. No era amor, quizá lo que Rose llamaba _Deslumbramiento adolescente _se ajustaba más a la categoría en la cual estaba, pero igual me gustaba.

Últimamente, nuestro contacto iba subiendo de tono, el magistral desempeño de Edward en sus besos y caricias estaba encendiendo algo en mí que no conocía con anticipación en mi propia experiencia, pero si sabía lo que era, mis amigos siempre hablaban de eso, ahora era yo quien odiaba ser virgen, si tuviese vida activa, sexualmente hablando, seguramente él y yo ya hubiésemos hecho el amor; eso me estaba llevando a pensar en otras cosas ¿Si le pedía a Edward que fuera el primer hombre en mi vida sería demasiado atrevido? De solo pensarlo mis mejillas se tornaron calientes, podía verlas rojas cual manzanas maduras; realmente me gustaría que mi primera vez fuese con él.

El movimiento vibrante de mi móvil en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón me sacó de mi extraño y acalorado pensar. Lo saqué a empujones y miré la pantalla. Sonreí involuntariamente cuando las letras "E.C" aparecieron brillantes anunciando un mensaje. Di abrir y solté una risita ¿Cuántos años tenía Edward? A veces parecía de diez.

_¿Sabes? Acabo de atender a una pequeña idéntica a ti. Eso me llevó a preguntar ¿Qué estás haciendo?- E._

_._

Sonreí.

_Se supone que estoy estudiando para el examen de Historia Griega. Pero me aburro __ ¿En que se parecía la niña a mí?- B._

_._

Respondí el mensaje y dejé a un lado el reproductor, me senté contra el respaldo de la cama y tomé una barrita de cereal con chocolate que siempre dejaba sobre mi buró. Antes que pudiera darle la primera mordida siquiera, mi móvil vibro.

_¿Te va mal en esa clase? Nunca necesitaras la historia Griega ¿Para qué estudiar eso?_

_Se parecía a ti en sus profundos ojos marrones, aunque los tuyos son más hermosos ;) Pero la verdad, lo que me recordó a ti, fue su torpeza. Ja ja ja.- E._

_._

_Yo si la necesito. :P Aunque no la use en el futuro, si no apruebo bajara mi promedio para la universidad._

_¿Mi torpeza? Pero si sólo me has visto caer un par de veces- B. "sonrojada"._

_._

_No creo que necesites mucho. Según oí, eres toda una Nerd._

_¿A qué escuelas piensas aplicar?_

_Podría hacerte caer muchas veces más, asegurándome que sea en mis brazos o cama.- E. "sonriendo pícaramente"_

_._

_No lo soy, no confíes en Jasper, estoy segura que fue él quien dijo eso._

_Aun no lo sé. Tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza que quiero hacer. _

_¿Ah? ¿Eso es una propuesta indecente Dr. Cullen?- B. _

_._

Mordí la barra de chocolate mirando ese último mensaje ¿En serio Edward estaba diciendo lo que yo creía que estaba diciendo? Respiré profundamente esperando que respondiera. Sin despegar la vista de la pantalla me levanté de la cama y caminé por la habitación. Edward era un hombre, no me hacía la de mirada ciega cada vez que sentía como una parte de su anatomía se despertaba siempre que estábamos cerca. La manera como rozaba su cuerpo contra el mío creando fricción dolorosamente placentera, el negro de sus pupilas dilatadas abarcando casi el completo de sus orbes esmeralda, eso era pasión, claramente me hacía confirmar que Edward era un hombre activo en la intimidad. ¿Lo que sea que tuviésemos lo estaba privando de ello? Podía jurar que algunas mañanas lo escuchaba deshaciéndose de su _"problemita" _en el baño. Seguramente él y esa mujer que vino a buscarle, la tal Alice eran muy vivaces. Bufé lanzando lo poco que quedaba de mi barra sobre la cama ¿A mí que más me daba lo que hacían ellos dos?  
_¡Te mueres de la envidia por saber que se siente estar con un hombre como Edward Cullen… sin ropa! _Jodida conciencia siempre tan certera.

Treinta y dos minutos después, tenía muchas haladas de cabello frente al espejo; dos cambios de ropa y una cepillada de dientes casi eufórica, mientras esperaba una respuesta que nunca llegó.

**.**

**..**

–¿Te pasa algo Bella? –La mirada inquisitiva de Carlisle me abrumo. Negué moviendo la cabeza y traté de sonreír lo menos forzadamente posible. La cena se había servido como de costumbre a las siete de la noche, pero esta vez sólo estábamos Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle y yo.

–No es nada, creo que estoy abrumada estudiando para los exámenes. –Intenté excusarme. No podía decirles que andaba alucinando con su hijo mayor.

–¿Dónde está Edward? –Miré a Rosalie de reojo, una sonrisa socarrona surcaba sus labios. Ella me conocía muy bien y sabía que su hermano tenía que ver.

–Llamó hace un rato que pasaría por Jasper a casa de Angela, en realidad ya deberían estar en casa. –Susurro Esme mientras servía un poco más de agua en su copa y la llevaba a sus labios. La familia Cullen, era la familia perfección a simple vista. Sus modales, sus gestos, su belleza innegable. Todo en ellos parecía perfecto, si no fuese por la concepción de Edward y su huida, diría que esta familia era sacada de la fantasía.

–Hablando de eso, ohm ¿ya están mejor ustedes tres? –dijo Rosalie bajo un susurro refiriéndose al tema de sus padres con Edward. Aunque en su momento le había afectado, sabía ya de su propia voz que ella no juzgaba la relación de sus padres. Por el contrario, los admiraba.

–Sí. –Sonrió su padre tomando la mano de su esposa por sobre la mesa, ambos sonrieron. –Para Edward es un poco más difícil. Pero hemos hablado y decidido llevar todo en calma, las cosas del pasado lamentablemente no pueden ser borradas, por eso mismo debemos dejarlas atrás.

Continuamos la comida en silencio, si estuviese en mi casa, seguramente Renee estaría parloteando como loro bajo la lluvia. Ella odiaba los silencios en la mesa, a diferencia de los Cullen, para quienes todo estaba en concentrarse en sus alimentos. ¿Sería por eso su buen funcionar metabólico?

–Disculpen. –Interrumpió Jessica asomándose al comedor, automáticamente todos la miramos. Jessica Stanley era hija de una de las enfermeras del hospital de Carlisle. Estudiaba para ser Chef cuando quedó embarazada de su novio Mike, quien al enterarse, la abandonó; todo un bueno hombre, nótese el sarcasmo. A sus cortos Veintiún años, aunque demostrara más, Jess, como le llamábamos muchos, era madre de un hermoso hombrecito llamado Tyler. Para poder criar a su hijo tuvo que dejar la escuela de Cocina por un tiempo, pero ahora, gracias a la generosidad de Esme, estaba terminando los estudios mientras el pequeño era cuidado en un jardín infantil de la clínica en las mañanas, por las tardes lo cuidaba su tía Lauren, hermana menor de Jessica, así que a esa hora, ella venía a practicar en la cocina Cullen, nunca era tratada como una empleada de servicio, Esme le daba el dinero por su comida y ella sólo preparaba lo mejor para todos. _"sería como tener un restaurante privado en casa" _fue todo lo que dijo Carlisle, el día que se dio a tratar el tema, y que como cosa obvia yo estaba presente. Vivía más en casa Cullen que en la mía propia.

–Dinos querida. Creí que ya te habías marchado –hablo Esme educadamente.

–Señora Esme, es que cuando iba de salida encontré a la señorita Alice Brandon en la puerta, insiste en ver a su hijo Edward, o en su defecto a un miembro Cullen. –Dijo ella con cautela. Sabía perfectamente que había orden de no dejarla entrar. –Le dije que se marchara, que no podía ser atendida ahora, pero dice que no se irá.

–Mamá, Edward dejó claro que no la recibamos. –La voz de Rosalie sonó en el lugar. Yo aún pensaba que quería esa mujer y por qué Edward se negaba a hablar con ella, Alice se había presentado como su novia para que Rose la dejase entrar cuando estuvo aquí por primera vez.

–Debería ver que quiere. –Carlisle se puso de pie e inmediatamente todos lo hicimos. –La atenderé en la puerta, aunque sea una descortesía.

–Mi niño se molestará. –La voz de Esme sonó angustiada, ella estaba dispuesta a hacer todo lo que su hijo dijera con tal de mantenerlo con ellos.

–Me haré cargo mujer. –Le alentó con una sonrisa mientras salía de casa. Jessica le siguió junto a Esme. Rosalie y yo nos miramos para luego correr tras ellos.

Mientras el crujir de la gramilla se perdía bajo nuestros pies, la silueta de Alice cada vez se hacía más notoria. Esta vez, a diferencia del primer día que la vi, estaba vestida de un hermoso traje sastre azul, nadie podía negar la elegancia que emanaba a pesar de su físico tan hasta cierto punto aniñado, casi podría pasar como una jovencita a nuestro lado, una joven hermosa debía admitir.

–Me ha dicho Jessica, que está usted en busca de mi hijo. –Habló el patriarca Cullen con total calma, a su lado Esme miraba a Alice de una manera curiosa, si mal no estaba, era la primera vez que ella la veía, generalmente cuando insistía en buscar a Edward, se le ignoraba hasta que se cansaba de esperar.

–Es usted ¿Carlisle? –Mal sea todo. ¿Por qué hasta la voz de esa mujer era perfecta?

–Así es, Edward no se encuentra ¿En qué podemos ayudarle?

–Necesito hablar con él, tengo que explicarle muchas cosas. –Su voz, suave y parsimoniosa hasta cierto punto esta vez me pareció falsa. –Él es mi prometido, pero se dejó engañar… le dijeron cosas mías. –En ese momento dejé de escuchar, no supe por qué, pero el corazón me dio un vuelco. Ella no era simplemente la novia de Edward, era su prometida, la mujer que había escogido para pasar el resto de su vida. ¿Qué tan fuerte había sido su discusión o lo que fuese que hayan tenido para que el la dejara así?

–¿Ha dicho prometida? –Esme, que se mantenía firme junto a su esposo se llevó una mano al corazón. –¿Mi hijo piensa casarse? –miré a Rosalie confundida, Él había dicho que era su ex novia..

–_Pensaba_. –La voz de Edward resonó tras de nosotros. ¿Cuándo había entrado que no nos fijamos? –¿Qué demonios haces aquí? –Susurró pasando de largo y abrió la puerta tomando a Alice del brazo. De nuevo esa sensación de miedo como la que había experimentado aquella vez se presentó. Este Edward no lo conocía.

–¿Hace cuánto estás en casa? –Preguntó un aturdido Carlisle.

–Poco, entramos con Jasper por la verja de atrás. –Susurró sin apartar la mirada de Alice, ella lo veía fijo.

–Tenemos que hablar Edward, no podemos terminar así por un mal entendido. –Susurró y vi como una lágrima se resbalaba por su mejilla.

–¿Llamas mal entendido el haberte revolcado con mi mejor amigo? ¿Llamas mal entendido a eso… eso que hiciste? –Sonrió tristemente y yo deje de respirar a la vez que Rosalie tomaba mi mano soltando un jadeo al igual que su madre.

–Eso no es verdad, yo no estuve con él. Todo fue una mentira planeada por ella. –La voz _desesperada _de Alice resonó.

–Vete. ¡Vete y no vuelvas Alice! O te juro que te arrepentirás. –Un temblor recorrió todo mi cuerpo, Edward arrastró a Alice hasta un lado de la avenida y la hizo subir en el taxi que segundos antes se había detenido. Ella seguía rogándole, estaba llorando como histérica, las lágrimas caían y no pude evitar notar que su maquillaje seguía intacto. ¿Quién carajos se fija en el maquillaje un momento así? _Sólo tú Bella. _

La puerta del taxi se abrió y la empujo dentro, Carlisle atónito se acercó. Edward golpeo el auto una vez cerró la puerta, y con los gritos de Alice repitiendo una y otra vez que volverían a verse, el taxi partió, perdiéndose en la distancia.

**.**

–Toma esto hijo. –Esme entregó una taza de té a Edward, podía ver el vapor humeante salir de esta. La mirada esmeralda que últimamente me hacía suspirar estaba apagada, la tristeza era notoria; mas sin embargo también había allí un dejo de ira creciente y sofocante que podría derretir el iceberg más sólido del océano si solo se atravesara ante sus ojos. –¿Te encuentras bien? –La preocupación, teñía la calidez que siempre caracterizaba a la mujer mayor de los Cullen. Luego de que Alice partiera, como autómatas entramos todos a la casa, yo quería ayudar, quería hacer algo para eliminar la tensión en el ambiente, pero no podía. Jasper y Rosalie se miraban entre si y suspiraban, quizá había pasado solo un par de minutos, pero parecía todo extremadamente lejano y nadie se atrevía a preguntar nada, salvo Esme.

–¿Por qué la recibieron? –Miré a Edward, su voz estaba cargada de pesadumbre.

–Sólo queríamos saber que quería, pedirle amablemente que se retirara. –Expuso Carlisle.

–No la quiero cerca, ella no merece siquiera que ustedes sean educados.

–¿Qué te hizo ella? –Las palabras salieron de mi boca sin pedir permiso, todas las claras miradas de los Cullen se posaron en mí. ¡Idiota! Me dije mentalmente. –Lo… lo siento, no debí interrumpir. –me apresuré a decir nerviosamente, yo no tenía por qué meterme en este asunto.

–Está bien Bella. –Edward me miro en intento sonreír. Su mirada se perdió un momento entre la mía y podía sentir que todos nos miraban, las respiraciones cálidas y algo pesadas se mezclaban, pero aun así él y yo teníamos un submundo dentro de esta casa. –Conocí a Alice cuando tenía diecisiete y ella dieciséis… –Comenzó a narrar.

_Ambos compartíamos clases en el último año, a pesar de ser menor que yo, y que todos en la clase, ella era realmente activa e inteligente, venía de transferencia de un internado para huérfanos de Liverpool luego de conseguir una beca; Yo era el chico extranjero del colegio por lo que entendía perfectamente cómo se sentía, inmediatamente nos hicimos amigos. Compartimos juntos todo lo que podíamos, yo vivía en un viejo departamento rentado con el dinero que mi abuelo me había dado, entonces ella se fue a vivir conmigo, compartíamos gastos y era realmente genial, ella tenía un pequeño trabajo en una cafetería con lo que solventaba su subsistir. Así fue, siempre juntos; luego de terminar la escuela, nos habíamos ido de Londres; yo cursaba medicina en Oxford, mientras ella asistía a una academia de formación especial, comenzó sus estudios de Artes gráficas. Ambos logramos acoplarnos a la nueva vida, el tiempo iba pasando y estábamos más unidos, entre los dos reuníamos dinero suficiente para vivir, pues teníamos un trabajo de medio tiempo, ella como ayudante de dibujo y yo como asistente en un pequeño centro de salud. Para cuando teníamos veinte y veintiún años, respectivamente, yo ya no podía verla de la misma manera... cómo esa amiga chiquilla de siempre; todo en ella me atraía, me conocía tan bien, sabía todo de mí y yo de ella, que estar juntos fue simplemente un paso más, terminé enamorado de Alice como un loco, estuve meses intentado algo con ella, pero se negaba, tenía novio y parecía que todo iba bien. No fue hasta que nos recibimos profesionalmente hace tres años, cuando cumplí los veintidós acepto por fin algo, a los ojos de nuestros amigos éramos la pareja perfecta, jóvenes, llenos de vida, estables y con una vida planeada, la especialización de cada uno, los trabajos, la vida en pareja, todo paso como un borrón, todo iba bien._

_Llevábamos dos años juntos, y entonces decidí dar el paso, le pedí que se casara conmigo mientras estábamos de paseo por el Canal de la mancha. Aceptó, pero nos vimos obligados a separarnos al ser yo notificado por la ONU cómo aceptado en el voluntariado para África por tres meses. Durante ese tiempo apenas hablábamos por teléfono un par de veces a la semana, yo estaba concentrado totalmente en los infantes de la zona y me dediqué a ellos; el tiempo paso volando y cuando me di cuenta cumplí mi tiempo, volé a Londres emocionado de seguir con mi vida y llevar a cabo todo lo planeado. Lo que no sabía es que nada sería igual… _–Todos en la sala le escuchábamos atentos, cada palabra, cada emoción que transmitía su relato nos tenía con la vista pegada a él, más sin embargo nuestras miradas difícilmente se separaban, salvo cuando el cerraba sus parpados perdiéndose en alguno de sus recuerdos, la mayoría del tiempo sus ojos solo permanecían fijos en mí.

_Hace siete meses, regresé de África con una mentalidad totalmente diferente, la pobreza en la que viví fue cruda. Yo quería hacer todo bien, vivir bien y disfrutar la vida al máximo, quería que Alice y nuestra familia, como siempre pensaba, jamás llegase siquiera a sufrir un poco lo que había visto en aquel mundo. Cuando entré a nuestro departamento corrí hasta la habitación al ver todo oscuro, entré en ella con cuidado y me sorprendió ver dos cuerpos recostados sobre la cama, en un momento pensé lo peor, pero cuando me fijé quienes eran apenas reí, Alice y mi mejor amigo, Nahuel, estaban ambos durmiendo sobre nuestra cama, vestidos y recargados contra los almohadones, la pantalla de la televisión estaba en negro lo que indicaba que se habían quedado dormidos en algún punto de lo que sea que estuvieran viendo. Esa imagen siempre la repetía, por lo que en su momento lo deje pasar. Una semana estuvo Nahuel en casa con nosotros mientras terminaban de remodelar su departamento, según habían dicho.  
El lunes siguiente a mi llegada, cuando estuve de regreso en la clínica para la cual trabajaba, mi Jefe de Area, el Dr. Laurent, se acercó a mí a darme las condolencias, estaba totalmente confundido entonces, hasta que habló de la perdida de mi bebé, en ese momento no entendía nada, me sentía ahogado, asfixiado, el mundo se estaba abriendo a mis pies, por más que intentaba decirle de cuan equivocado estaba, más sentía que no era así. Su historia era demasiado dolorosa y desconocida para mí. _

–_Alice estuvo acá hace unos meses Edward, no pudimos hacer nada por el bebé. El daño era demasiado, unos minutos más y seguramente la hemorragia había terminado también con la vida de tu prometida. _–_repetía, y yo solo lo escuchaba como si fuese un eco. _–_Tanya, puede dar fe de ello. No entiendo cómo es que no lo sabías. _–_hablaba y hablaba, pero yo no escuchaba nada, no lo asimilaba. Salí corriendo de allí directo a la oficina de Tanya Denali, la ginecóloga de mi hasta entonces prometida. La versión de Tanya era idéntica a la de Laurent. Alice se había practicado un aborto, a pesar que ella había intentado hacerle creer a Tanya que era espontaneo, las pruebas pudieron confirmar que había sido inducido. ¡Alice había matado a mi hijo! _–Cuando Edward termino de hablar, yo apenas y lo veía, mis ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas al igual que los suyos, Edward Cullen estaba llorando frente a todos como un niño pequeño mientras Esme lo cobijaba. Su cuerpo se inclinaba sobre el regazo de su madre y se estremecía a causa del sentimiento. La sala estaba sumida en dolor palpable ¿Qué clase de mujer era esa Alice Brandon? Un niño de Edward, quizá con su extraño color de cabello o esos ojos esmeralda, ella le había arrebatado la vida a un ser inocente. Podía tener todo claro ahora, el por qué Edward la veía y quería explotar, por qué la trataba así, ¡Dios! Cuanto dolor había tenido que vivir el sólo en Londres.

–¿Era hijo tuyo? –Preguntó Rosalie en un susurro mientras contenía las lágrimas, todos la miramos, incluyendo Edward que tenía los ojos rojos a causa del llanto.

–Si… aunque en un principio ella no lo sabía. –Susurro pasando desesperadamente sus manos por el cabello.

–¿Qué quieres decir? –Volvió a cuestionar Rosalie, al parecer escupía las preguntas que ninguno más se atrevía a hacer.

–Alice mantuvo relaciones sexuales con Nahuel, abortó porque no sabía quién era el padre y no quería arriesgarse. Eso fue lo que dijo Mackenna, su "mejor amiga" y hermana de Nahuel –murmuró tratando de encontrar su propia voz mientras carraspeaba un par de veces. –Pero supimos que era mío, cuando este, confirmó su esterilidad. –El jadeo contenido de todos los presentes no se hizo esperar.

–Mi bebé, ¡lo siento tanto! –Susurró Esme mientras volvía a abrazarlo fuerte. Giré mi vista y noté que Jasper no estaba, Rosalie aun trataba de contener las lágrimas y Carlisle tapaba sus ojos con la palma de sus manos, se notaba abatido. Todos se acababan de enterar como habían perdido a su primer nieto y sobrino, pero yo sentía dolor por él, Edward había perdido a su hijo. Alice era una desgraciada. Ni siquiera nosotros, que éramos hijos no deseados habíamos siquiera tenido ese destino, _¡pobre angelito! _

–Será mejor que vayas a descansar hijo. –Sugirió Carlisle luego de levantarse y poner una mano protectoramente sobre el brazo de Edward. –Todos deberíamos hacerlo. –Dio una mirada general, a la cual solo asentimos, luego de desear buenas noches, cada uno se fue a sus respectivas habitaciones, la de Esme y Carlisle, al igual que de Rosalie y Jasper estaban en la segunda planta, mientras que la de Edward y la mía en la tercera; ambos caminamos hacia allí, y solo hasta que estuve segura que nadie nos veía me atreví a tomar su mano y entrelazar nuestros dedos, no tenía que decir nada, sólo estar ahí para él, de cierta manera sujetarle fuerte.

Nos recostamos en su cama, el silencio nuestra única compañía; su cara se ocultó en mi cuello y podía sentir la humedad de sus saladas lágrimas en mi piel, sería una completa mentirosa si negaba que en estos momentos quería tener la pistola de mi padre entre mis manos y clavarle un par de balas a Alice entre ceja y ceja.

Edward apenas tenía veintiséis años, pero ya había experimentado suficiente dolor a mi parecer, saber cómo había concebido, no se asemejaba en nada al dolor de saber que la mujer a la cual ibas a jurarle amor eterno había terminado sin remordimiento alguno con la vida de tu hijo. Por conocimiento general, entendía que no había algo más feliz para una pareja que saber su amor materializado, tener la idea clara que una parte de ellos se unía para formar una sola, una nueva vida. Pero ahora la parte de Edward no estaba, él había sido padre sin siquiera saberlo, era tan similar como arrancarle las alas a una mariposa ¿cómo podría volar así? Sería impulsarse a lo alto sabiendo que el golpe al caer sería inevitable.

**.**

**..**

* * *

"**El Rey y la Cortesana**_"._

_**.**_

_Hola, lo siento. :$_

_Sé que dije que la actualización sería el martes, pero me fue imposible llegar a tiempo._

_Pensaba subir esto hasta el domingo, ¿Pueden creerlo? ¬¬ Pero fui buena y acá estoy. ;)  
¿Se imaginaban lo de Alice? Espero que no. _

_**.**_

_A quienes dejan sus impresiones, a quienes me han puesto en sus alertas y favoritos, MIL GRACIAS._

_Más allá de escribir para mí, escribo para ustedes, saber que hay alguien a quien le interesan mis locuras, es realmente gratificante._

_**.**_

_Como siempre, les sigo invitando a continuar dejando lo que piensan, aunque no respondo por falta de tiempo, realmente aprecio sus opiniones.  
__**…**_

_**Rockergirl661 **__acá tienes el capítulo. :3 Gracias por tú interés en mi historia._

_**.**_

_**¿El próximo? **__Espero tenerlo antes del domingo, estoy trabajando ya en él, tengo mundo de ideas cruzadas, quizá si me da tiempo, me dedicaré a dos y los subiré entonces._

_(Es que tengo en remojo un Alice Pov. Y el otro si normal con Edward Pov.)_

_Se suponía que ya deberían saber por qué se llama "El rey y la cortesana" pero ese capítulo me huye, cada vez que quiero escribirlo, me sale otra cosa. En fin…_

_**.**_

**Gracias ¡Siempre!**

_**You, My Brown E**__**yed Girl **_


End file.
